


Love is Just a Word Until Someone Comes Along and Gives it Meaning

by anc



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is in an on and off again relationship with a man who he thinks is the one. But that all changes when the new kid Agron moves in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Underestimate the Power of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) The idea for this story just kind of popped in my head so I decided to write it. I am not quite sure where the plot is going but for now I just wanted to set everything up. I am making the rating for this mature mostly because of the cursing. *possibly going to write a little bit of smut* LOL Anywho, this chapter is really just to get the ball rolling and chapter two will be where the magic happens. (For everyone who read my other story: Nasir and Saxa are best friends in my mind always and forever). haha Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. :) I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! I would love to hear what y'all think!

“Are you ready yet?” Saxa huffed as she flipped through the magazine Nasir had sitting on his bedside table. She was sprawled out on her stomach, stretched sideways on his king sized mattress as she waited for her best friend to get ready for school.

“I just need to put my hair up and we can leave!” Nasir shouted from the bathroom.

“We are going to school Naz, not a beauty pageant,” Saxa replied sarcastically.

“Not all of us can roll out of bed looking perfect, bitch,” Nasir teased as he entered his bedroom.

“Says the gorgeous man who just spent the last thirty minutes admiring himself in the mirror,” Saxa shot back as she rolled off the bed. “Look at you, you look like a freaking Calvin Klein model.”

Nasir was dressed in a black button down shirt with tight fitting jeans, his hair pulled back in a neat ponytail.

“Thank you, beautiful. You are looking like a glamorous runway model yourself,” Nasir said with a wide smile.

In response, Saxa did an over exaggerated turn with a sharp hip pop, her silky blonde hair falling perfectly into place.

“You are too kind, boo,” she said, returning his smile. “Now, let’s go make all the boys drool.”

Nasir and Saxa had been best friends since kindergarten. Which was funny considering they were polar opposites. Nasir was shy, soft spoken and submissive. He had never been in a fight in his life and wanted to keep it that way. Saxa on the other hand, was loud, fowl mouthed and if you crossed her, oh buddy, you better run.

They had grown up together in a place called Marshall in east Texas. Marshall was the kind of place you only read about but never thought actually existed. It was the definition of small town. Everybody knew everybody. Privacy was not an option. (You know what they say; everyone dies famous in a small town.)

 

 

Saxa drove them to school that morning which as a result, they arrived at their destination in half the time it would have taken normally. Nasir always said a prayer before he got in a car with Saxa.

“I fucking hate this place,” Saxa whined as Nasir and she walked into their homeroom.

“Hey Nasir!”

Nasir looked over to see Chadara waving at him from her desk in the back of the classroom. Returning her wave, he smiled at the petite blonde, nodding his head in her direction.

“Ugh. And I really hate her,” Saxa added, giving Chadara the dirtiest look she could muster.

“Don’t be mean, Saxa. She is a sweet girl,” Nasir scolded as he sat down at his desk.

“She’s obnoxious.” Saxa huffed, taking a seat next to him.

“You’re just jealous because she wants my attention,” Nasir laughed, shooting his best friend a knowing sideways glance.

“You’re damn right I’m jealous. You are my best friend. She needs to go find her own,” Saxa said, glaring back at Chadara once more before turning to face the front of the classroom.

“Will you stop acting like a spoiled child? Chadara isn’t going to take away your favorite toy,” Nasir teased, rolling his eyes at Saxa.

“Shut up. You know what I mean,” Saxa said, sticking out her tongue at him.

However, before Nasir could respond their teacher entered the classroom.

“Did I mention I hate this place?” Saxa whispered, leaning over the side of her desk so only Nasir could hear her.

“Think positive thoughts, darling. Only two more years and we are free,” Nasir whispered back, smiling at her reassuringly.

At his comment, it was Saxa’s turn to roll her eyes, letting out a sigh before putting her head down on her desk.

 

 

********

 

 

“Well that was fucking boring,” Saxa complained as she joined Nasir at their usual lunch table. “Seriously, why the fuck should I care about bullshit math that, I don’t give a fuck what they say, am NEVER going to use again?”

“Just breathe my fierce German princess. Before you pop a vein,” Nasir joked as he rubbed Saxa’s back lightly.

Letting out a deep, dramatic sigh, she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

“I really hate this place,” Saxa said pathetically.

“I know. You just have to get through sixth and seventh period and you are free as a bird,” Nasir told her, trying to be helpful.

“Thanks, babe. If it wasn’t for you I would probably have burned this place to the ground by now,” Saxa said only half joking.

Shaking his head, Nasir couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Saxa asked, removing her head from Nasir’s shoulder so she could sit up to eat her lunch.

“…I’m not sure…” Nasir almost whispered.

“You are a terrible liar, ” Saxa said, scrunching up her nose. “Please tell me you aren’t hanging out with Dylan?” she asked narrowing her eyes at Nasir.

“We are just going to watch TV at his house,” Nasir told her nonchalantly.

“He is using you Nasir. His definition of 'watching TV' is getting laid,” Saxa sighed, hating that Nasir let Dylan treat him like a piece of trash.

And when Nasir opened his mouth to protest she cut him off.

“Oh don't you dare even tell me it’s not like that because it is!” Saxa warned. “When was the last time you two hung out without taking your clothes off?”

Pausing for a moment, Nasir tried to recall the last time he and Dylan went out on an actual date.

“That’s what I thought,” Saxa said sarcastically when Nasir failed to answer. “He says he doesn’t want a serious relationship yet he expects you to be there at his beck and call. Plus, the only time you guy are ever together is when he wants to get some. I know he was your first real boyfriend, Nasir…but you need to move on. You can’t keep letting him string you along.”

“He’s not stringing me along,” Nasir protested.

He hated having this conversation with Saxa. Dylan was Nasir’s first everything. He couldn’t understand why Saxa didn’t see how important Dylan was to him. Dylan was the one that convinced Nasir to come out to his parents and the one who hadn’t been ashamed to admit Nasir was his boyfriend to the other kids at school. He was strong and confident and Nasir was head over heels for him.

“Really? So you aren’t putting up with being his fuck buddy in hopes that he will get back together with you?” Saxa asked, folding her arms across her chest in agitation.

“He just needs time. We are getting back together,” Nasir said, dismissing Saxa’s comment.

“How many times has he broken up with you because he “needed time” Nasir? Because I’ve lost count. I know you think you guys have something special but he’s an asshole...Who doesn’t deserve you,” Saxa stated, deciding to add her two cents before Nasir changed the subject. “It is clear that he doesn’t love you as much as you love him. You know I’m not trying to be harsh and I know you have heard this speech from me a thousand times but it kills me to see him hurting you like this.”

Due to the way Nasir's ex boyfriend treated him, Nasir and Saxa had been at each other’s throats over this for months. Nasir had started dating Dylan Freshman year. He was fully committed to the relationship and so was Dylan, until about four months in. Then, all of a sudden, Dylan decided he really wasn’t ready to be that involved with someone. So for the last two years Nasir had been putting up with an on and off relationship in hopes that Dylan would finally want to be with him.

“Do you have to “watch TV” with fuck face tonight?” Saxa asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them after their heated conversation, using air quotes on “watch TV.”

“Let me guess? You want me to go with you to watch the fight tonight?” Nair questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. He didn't want to argue with her anymore so he was trying his best to push away his anger.

Saxa was obsessed with MMA and every Friday night she tried to drag Nasir along to watch a whole bunch of sweaty men beat the hell out of each other.

“Come on! It is amateur night. I want to check out this new fighter I heard about from Donar,” Saxa pleaded.

Donar was Saxa’s boyfriend. He was always giving her information about the fights and the fighters because the gym he worked at sponsored the arena that hosted the fights.

“You know I really don’t like the sport,” Nasir said, causing his best friend to nearly fall off her seat.

“How could you not like the sport?!” Saxa asked incredulously.

“Um, let’s see...It’s violent, bloody, dangerous…Do I need to go on?” he inquired sarcastically.

Nasir just didn’t understand how someone could actually volunteer to get in a ring with another person that wanted to cause them physical harm.

“It is so much more than that. MMA takes years of practice, discipline, and skill,” Saxa explained. “The effort it takes to be a fighter is without measure.”

“Get off your soap box, woman. I just don’t like it,” Nasir teased, grunting when Saxa elbowed him playfully.

“Okay, fine. If you can’t appreciate the sport, you can at least appreciate the defined muscles and gorgeous men?” Saxa asked with a sheepish grin.  
 

Shrugging his shoulders in response, Nasir pretended to be indifferent.

“Don’t even give me that crap!” Saxa laughed. “Just because Dylan is a blonde haired, brown eyed, skinny thing doesn’t mean that I don’t know you prefer dark haired, light eyed, muscular bad boys.”

“I don’t like bad boys!” Nasir protested.

“Yeah, sure. And I’m David Copperfield,” Saxa taunted.

“No, you're a sarcastic little wench. That's what you are,” Nasir chuckled, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his lips.

“Will you please go with me tonight? I heard this new guy is really good and I don’t want to go by myself,” Saxa begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“What about Donar?” Nasir asked.

“He has to work. Plus, I can’t talk about the new hot guy if he goes with me,” Saxa stated.

“Oh, now he's the new _hot_ guy?” Nasir jeered, folding his arms across his chest.

“Just go with me. Damn it," she ordered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"...Fine..." Nasir said in defeat, letting out a sigh.

“YES! Victory is mine!” Saxa shouted triumphantly as the bell for sixth period rang. “I’ll pick you up at your house. Around seven, okay?”

Nasir nodded yes as he got up to head to class.

“Thank you best friend!” Saxa called after him, heading in the opposite direction as they left the cafeteria.


	2. Love is a Game That Two Can Play and Both Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! You guys are so awesome! :) Here is chapter two. It was originally ten pages so I decided to break it in half...so there is a bit of a cliffhanger but don't worry more will soon follow! Again, thank you guys! I hope you continue to enjoy this!  
> As always, please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. :)

“Thanks again for agreeing to come with me,” Saxa said as she pulled up to a stop light.

She looked slightly to her right when Nasir didn’t reply. There were no street lights on the two lane road but Saxa knew he was crying.

“Naz…What did he say to you?” she asked, reaching over to grab her best friend’s hand.

In response, he laced his fingers with hers and took a deep breath.

Nasir had called his ex boyfriend after school to tell him that he was going out with Saxa that night and Dylan, like Nasir thought he would, freaked out.

“He said it was things like this that made him not want to be with me and that he couldn’t believe I was canceling on him,” Nasir told her, his voice shaking.

“That's bullshit, Nasir and you know it,” Saxa said, her body trembling with rage. “You never cancel on him. If anything you cancel your other plans to spend time with him. He is just trying to make you feel bad because he isn’t getting his way.”

“Well, it’s working. I feel like shit,” Nasir confessed.

“Oh, babe...You shouldn’t. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Saxa told him, trying to comfort her best friend as best she could.

“I just don’t understand why he would say something like that. I love him…I would never try to hurt him on purpose,” he stated sadly.

“Nasir, I don’t doubt that you care about him but…love is a pretty strong word,” Saxa sighed.

“Sax I really don’t want to have this conversation right now. Can we please just change the subject?” Nasir nearly begged.

Saxa took a deep breath and let it out through her nose.

“You excited to see two hundred plus pounds of muscles and testosterone kicking some ass?” she asked, respecting Nasir wish by changing the subject.

“Thrilled,” Nasir replied sarcastically.

After that, they spent the rest of the drive in silence.

 

 

 

“Here we go!” Saxa shouted, barely able to contain her excitement when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the venue.

“Joy!” Nasir gritted out, unbuckling his seat belt when Saxa put the car in park.

Once at a stand-still, they both got out and made their way to the entrance of the arena.

“Stop being a weenie,” Saxa joked.

“Let’s just get this over with. The _hot_ new guy better actually be hot,” Nasir threatened. 

“I thought you weren’t into fighters?” Saxa jested, linking arms with Nasir once they were inside.

“I’m not,” Nasir said, switching his demeanor back to ‘I could care less.’

Scoffing, Saxa led Nasir to two empty seats in the third row on the left side of the octagon.

“I heard the new fighter just moved here a week ago from Las Vegas,” Saxa informed Nasir once they were seated. “He’s a senior and he is supposed to start school on Monday.”

“Boxers or briefs? Gossip queen,” Nasir chuckled.

“Ooo, good question. I’ll find out,” Saxa said with a wink.

“Did you get all this information from Donar?” Nasir asked, highly doubting that Saxa’s boyfriend was dishing out all these juicy details about the new guy in town.

“Ha! No. The only info I got from Donar was that he was fighting tonight and that he was worth watching. Naevia told me all the other stuff. The new guy was working out at the gym when she was there with Crixus and she did some digging,” Saxa explained.

“Is he nice?” Nasir inquired, unable to hold back his curiosity.

“Donar seems to like him…Crixus on the other hand…not so much.” she giggled.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Nasir laughed. “I’m pretty sure the only person Crixus truly likes is Naevia.”

“I think you are right,” Saxa agreed.

Just then a loud voice came over the sound system announcing that the preliminaries were about to start. Nasir looked around to see that the arena had filled up within the time the he and Saxa had been talking.

“Donar said that the new guy is the main event,” Saxa shouted over the cheering crowd as the first two fighters entered the octagon.

Nasir nodded his acknowledgement then turned to focus on the two men getting ready to spar. The guy in the right corner was wearing blue trunks, his hair blonde and scruffy. The other worn red trunks and was slightly shorter than his opponent. His hair was the same length as the blonde but it was black and stringy. When the bell rang both men surged forward. The fight wasn’t all that exciting, or at least not in Nasir’s opinion. It was a more of a technical match, both men going for take downs instead of throwing punches. The blonde ended up gaining the advantage and was able to make the shorter man tap out.

Going along with the crowd, Nasir applauded politely for the victor and then turned to Saxa once more with his eyebrow raised.

“Shut up,” she said before he even uttered a word. “These are just the prelims. We both know the real action doesn’t start until the main event.”

Nasir waited patiently through the next two matches. They were both similar to the first and after a while, he was getting antsy.

When the announcer finally called for the main event Nasir had to restrain himself from doing a happy dance.

“This is it!” Saxa said excitedly, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

And by that point, Nasir could not fake disinterest any longer. He was just as excited as Saxa.

“What’s the new guy’s name?” Nasir asked, realizing Saxa had failed to mention it.

“Um, Aaron? Or was it Adam? It starts with an A," she said thoughtfully.

All of a sudden the crowd went wild as the announcer introduced the fighters.

“Oh! That’s it! It’s Agron!” Saxa yelled over the pop in the crowd when the new guy’s name was announced.

Nasir watched as the young man, probably about eighteen years old, trotted up the stairs to enter the octagon. His hair was light brown and even from where Nasir was sitting he could see that the fighter had piercing green eyes. Agron was wearing white trunks, his hands heavily taped. The announcer read off Agron’s measurements: height 6’1’’ (he looked every bit of it) weight: 180.

Nasir didn’t stop himself from letting his eyes travel down to Agron’s chest, which was perfectly defined, not stopping until his gaze landed on his ads. He thanked the gods that no one could read his thoughts at that very moment. Although from the look on Nasir’s face, Saxa had a pretty good guess.

“Damn, I would lick those ads," she said, smirking at Nasir who blushed deeply. “Read your mind, didn’t I?”

“No comment,” Nasir mumbled, turning a darker shade of red.

When the other fighter entered the ring he tried to use intimidation by getting in Agron’s face, but it didn’t seem faze him. Agron just smiled, and it was the cockiest thing Nasir had ever seen, before he went back to his corner.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me he wasn’t worth me dragging your bitchy ass down here,” Saxa challenged, giving Agron another thorough eye fucking before turning to Nasir.

“I’ll admit it. He’s way hotter than I expected,” Nasir confessed, shooting her a sly smile.

Once the bell rung it was an all-out brawl. Unlike the preliminary fights, this one was haymaker after haymaker. Agron’s opponent was able to land a left hook to his eye, causing it to swell almost immediately. Nasir cringed as Agron staggered but breathed a sigh of relief when he regained his composure.

The fight went to the second round only to have Agron land a huge upper cut, knocking his opponent out cold.

*announcer*  
 _Here is your winner by KO, Agron!_

Nasir and Saxa stood, cheering on Agron with the majority of the crowd. And once Agron had taken a bow he made his way out of the octagon to the locker room.

Sitting back down in her seat, Saxa pulled out her phone to check the time. Nasir had to fight the urge to take out his phone as well. He wanted to see if Dylan had text or called him but he knew Saxa would flip. So he decided that checking for a message that probably wouldn't be something he wanted to read wasn't worth ruining the good time he and Saxa were having.

“Donar just got off work. He wants us to meet him at Gannicus’. I guess he is throwing an after party for the fighters,” Saxa said after discovering she had a text from her boyfriend. “Do you mind going?”

Nasir really wasn’t into the whole party scene but he wasn’t ready to go home yet either.

“Nah, I don’t mind," he said with a grin.

“Good. You know we are so going to find out more information about the new guy, right?” she told Nasir, a wicked gleam in her eye.

“I am so going to regret this,” Nasir sighed as he stood up to follow Saxa out to the car.

 

 

_******** _

 

 

“Hey gorgeous, ” Donar greeted, giving Saxa a small kiss on the lips.

He was sitting on one of the huge sofas at Gannicus’ house when Saxa and Nasir showed up.

Gannicus was one of the fighters that worked at the same gym Donar did. He was famous for his partying skills though, rather than his fighting. His house was out by the lake, off the beaten path so it was the ideal place to hangout.

“How’s it going Nasir?” Donar asked as he pulled Saxa into his lap.

“Good. How was work?” Nair asked, taking a seat on the smaller sofa to the right of where Saxa and Donar were seated.

“Tedious," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I am bummed I had to miss the fights. How were they?”

Saxa raised a suggestive eyebrow at Nasir causing his cheeks to flush.

“Nasir was really impressed with Agron,” Saxa teased, making Donar chuckle.

“Ah, I see,” Donar said, taking a swig of the beer he was holding. “He’s here, ya know?”

“Why did you have to tell her that?!” Nasir groaned as Saxa eyes light up at Donar’s word.

“Where is he?” she asked, looking around the crowded room.

“He was in the kitchen when I went to get my beer,” Donar replied, barely getting the words out before Saxa had jumped up and grabbed Nasir’s arm.

“Let’s get a drink!” she suggested, leaving Donar on the couch laughing like a hyena.

Nasir hoped against hope that Agron was not in the kitchen still. He didn’t need Saxa embarrassing the hell out of him in front of a ridiculously hot guy.

“I don’t see him,” Saxa said sadly when they reached the kitchen and there was no Agron.

“He is probably hanging out with Gannicus or one of the other fighters,” Nasir offered casually.

“I hope you don’t think you're getting off the hook that easy,” Saxa warned him. “We are going to talk to him before the night is over.”

“Whatever,” Nasir teased, rolling his eyes at Saxa’s declaration. “Can we take a break from the mission to get something to drink, my fearless leader?”

There was a cooler on the island in the kitchen but it was empty.

“Is there any beer left?” Saxa asked a random kid who happened to be standing in the immediate vicinity.

“Yeah, there is another cooler outside. Gannicus just refilled it,” the kid said, not making an attempt to hide the fact that he was checking out Saxa.

“Nasir, could you be a sweetheart and grab us a beer while I go make out with my incredibly hot boyfriend?” Saxa asked her best friend, her voice smooth as honey, causing the random kid to frown deeply.

Saxa may have let her eyes wander every once in a while but there was no denying Donar was the guy for her.

“Of course, lovely,” Nasir laughed as the kid watched Saxa literally skip back to Donar’s arms.

Once outside, Nasir made his way over to the fully stocked cooler that was positioned near the sliding glass door on Gannicus’ back porch. He reached in to grab two beers when another hand joined his in the ice. Nasir was not able to stop his jaw from dropping as he looked up to see none other than Agron standing before him.

“Hey,” Agron said with a smirk.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Being Happy Doesn't Mean That Everything is Perfect, it Means That You've Decided to Look Beyond the Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir can't stop blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! :D Thank you guys so much for reading! You all truly make me so happy with your comments and support! <3  
> Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. :)

Nasir seemed to have lost the ability to use his words until Agron raised an eyebrow at him in an attempt to understand why he was staring.

“Hi…” Nasir finally stuttered.

“Enjoying the party?” Agron asked, twisting off the top of the beer he had just grabbed.

“Yeah…” Nasir answered lamely, feeling his cheeks start to heat up.

“I’m Agron by the way,” Agron said, smiling wide to reveal his dimples.

‘Gods he is attractive,’ Nasir thought.

“I’m Nasir," he managed to mumble. 

“You drinking heavy tonight?” Agron asked with a laugh, seeing the two beers in Nasir’s hand.

“No, one is for my friend Saxa,” Nasir giggled.

“Saxa? Donar’s girl?” Agron wondered aloud.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Nair confirmed.

“Donar talks about her all the time. He says she’s a big MMA fan,” Agron mused. 

“Defiantly. She would be pissed if she knew I was talking to you without her,” Nasir told Agron. “Great fight by the way.”

“Thanks! You a big fan of the sport too?” Agron asked, taking another drink of his beer.

“Honestly? Not really...I was just there tonight because of Saxa. But I really enjoyed your fight. You have talent,” Nasir said, smiling up at Agron.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear you aren’t that into the sport but thank you,” Agron replied, returning Nasir’s smile before winking at him.

Nasir’s stomach filled with butterflies at the gesture. He didn’t know why, but being around Agron was like a breath of fresh air. He was definitely acting like an overly emotional teenager with a bad case of puppy love. Lucky, Agron didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to revel in it.

“So, you just moved here from Las Vegas?” Nasir asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“How did you know that?” Agron asked, raising both eyebrows.

Cringing, Nasir mentally kicked himself.

“Been asking about me?” Agron added in a sly tone, making Nasir drop his gaze to the floor due to the fact that he was embarrassed.

“Saxa was just telling me you were new,” Nasir said, trying to recover from his epic fail. “When there is a new person in town news travels fast.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that,” Agron agreed. “Doesn’t it get annoying knowing that everybody is always aware of what you are doing?”

“Nah, you learn to get used to it,” Nasir told him. “I grew up here so it really doesn’t faze me anymore.”

“I think it is going to take me some time to get used to small town life,” Agron confessed. “I definitely miss the big city.”

“Is small town life really that bad?” Nasir asked with a half-smile.

“Well, it’s not all bad,” Agron said, smoothly taking a step closer to Nasir.

Nasir could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He wasn’t quite sure if he hated or loved the affect Agron had on him.

“Why did you move here? If you don’t mind me asking…” Nasir inquired, curious to why someone from Las Vegas would just up and move to Marshal, of all places.

“My mom and dad got a divorce and my dad’s family is here,” Agron told him somberly.

“Oh, I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have asked,” Nasir apologized, lowering his eyes once more.

“Hey,” Nasir heard Agron say before he felt a hand move to his chin to lift it upward until he was looking the taller boy in the eyes. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean any harm by it," he added, taking another step closer to Nasir so that there was virtually no space between them.

Agron smiled to reassure Nasir that he hadn’t offended him. That smile was enough to make Nasir dizzy. He smiled back feeling the heat from Agron’s chest against his.

“Nasir! Did you get lost-” came Saxa’s voice from behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Agron and Nasir huddled together, Agron’s hand just then being removed from Nasir’s chin.

“Agron, this is Saxa,” Nasir said as he once again felt himself blushing.

Much to Nasir displeasure, Agron backed away from him so that there was a space between them again before nodding at Saxa.

“Hey, I’ve heard a lot of great things about you from Donar,” Agron said.

“Aw, yeah my man is sweet like that. Unfortunately, I’m not the angel he makes me out to be,” Saxa informed Agron with a laugh.

“Ain’t that the fucking truth?” Nasir chuckled, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“So, you guys are best friends?” Agron asked.

“Yeah, since we were five.” Saxa confirmed.

“Have you guys ever dated?” Argon inquired, looking from Saxa to Nasir.

It seemed like a simple enough question, but Nasir wondered nonetheless what Agron’s motivation was for asking it while Saxa shook her head.

“Nah, Nasir is like my brother and…” she paused, looking at Nasir for guidance.

Nasir was a private person and Saxa didn’t want to just blurt out personal information about him if he really didn’t want it to be known. Fortunately, Nasir just smiled and nodded for her to continue.

“…and Nasir doesn’t play for my team," she finished with a giggle.

When Saxa finished her statement, Nasir looked at Agron, holding his breath.

“Ah, got ya!” Agron said with a warm smile.

Nasir was overwhelmingly relieved that Agron didn’t seem to care that he was gay. There had been way too many instances where Nasir had admitted to others he was gay that had ended either badly or extremely awkward.

“So you two have been best friends since you were five, huh? I would love to have a friendship that has lasted that long,” Agron told them.

“It’s hard to image eleven years later and I’m still putting up with you,” Nasir chimed in, unable to resist the urge to tease Saxa.

“You love me!” she scoffed.

“You are sixteen?” Agron asked suddenly, his tone uneasy.

“Yeah…” Nasir admitted hesitantly. 

Yet again he wanted to kick himself for putting his foot in his mouth.

“How old are you?” Saxa asked, trying to recover from Nasir’s slip up.

“Just turned eighteen. I never thought it would suck to be legal until now,” Agron said, staring straight at Nasir.

Nasir could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The way Agron was looking at him was almost too much to handle. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

“Eh, it is only two years,” Saxa stated nonchalantly.

Agron laughed at her comment, finally breaking eye contact with Nasir.

“Yeah, but I really have no desire to go to jail,” he added before finishing off his beer.

“You could always keep it on the DL,” Saxa said with a wink at Agron.

Nasir looked from Saxa to Agron trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. His brain was still processing the look Agron had just given him.

“Well, I better get back inside. Donar is probably wondering where the hell I am,” Saxa said, snapping Nasir back to reality.

“I guess I’ll join you,” Nasir piped up, daring to look at Agron once more.

The older boy's expression was soft but full of desire.

“It was really nice to meet you Nasir,” Agron said. giving him a wink.

“Likewise,” Nasir replied weakly, unable to make his feet move.

Just then, Saxa let out an agitated huff.

“Agron, would you like to join Nasir, Donar and me for lunch tomorrow?” she asked, taking matters into her own hands.

“Sure, why not?” Agron accepted enthusiastically.

“Great, well Nasir can give you his number and we can all meet up tomorrow,” Saxa said.

“Even better,” Agron agreed, flashing Nasir a million dollar smile.

Nasir was pretty sure after that smile he needed to make sure there wasn’t any drool on his face.

“Nasir!” Saxa shouted, causing him to snap out of his trance once more.

He could only image how much of an idiot he looked like getting caught staring at Agron’s gorgeous smile for the hundredth time.

“Oh yeah, my number,” Nasir babbled, trying to remember the string of seven numbers.

Eventually, he finally calmed himself down enough to allow Agron to enter his number into his cell.

“Great. I will text you around noon tomorrow, is that okay?” Agron asked, hitting the save button on his phone.

“That is perfect,” Nasir said dreamily, barely aware that Saxa had him by the arm and was dragging him away.

“Have a good night, Nasir,” Agron called after him before Saxa successful pulled Nasir back into the house.

“Jupiter’s cock! You all right there lover boy? I thought I was going to have to get the hose!” Saxa laughed, still tugging on Nasir’s arm to make him walk.

“Shut up. It’s not my fault those fucking dimple of his are made of witchcraft,” Nasir huffed.

“He is totally into you,” Saxa stated confidently when they finally made it back to Donar who was still sitting on the couch. Only now, Donar was talking with the host of the party himself, Gannicus.

“Who’s into Nasir?” Donar asked, stopping his conversation to look at Nasir who was getting really tired of people making him blush.

“He’s not into me,” Nasir said, avoiding eye contact with Donar.

“Agron wants to tap that ass,” Saxa told Donar bluntly as she took a seat on his lap once more.

“Did he make a move?” Donar asked, every bit the gossip whore his girlfriend was.

“No,” Nasir said far too quickly.

“YES.” Saxa argued. “We are going to lunch with him and Nasir tomorrow. You can see for yourself,” she added, informing her boyfriend of their plans.

“This should be good,” Donar laughed.

Nasir rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Saxa had invited Agron to lunch.

But most all, he was ridiculously excited that he would get to see Agron again.


	4. Truly Great Friends Are Hard To Find, Difficult To Leave, and Impossible To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Saxa get in an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. :) It was originally longer but it ended being almost thirteen pages in Word so I cut it in half. (Sorry for the lack of Nagron in this one but I promise the next chapter has Nagron galore!) Thank you all again for reading and commenting! <3 Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. I really hope you enjoy!

Saxa didn’t end up dropping Nasir off at his house until one a.m.

They had left Gannicus’ party at a quarter till twelve but on the way out to the car Saxa had announced she was hungry so they made a late night Denny’s run.

“See you tomorrow, Naz,” Saxa said as Nasir got out of the car. “I’ll come over around eleven so we can pick out something for you to wear on our double date.”

“It’s not a double date!” Nasir huffed, closing the car door behind him.

Saxa winked at him through the glass of the passenger’s seat window before driving off. Nasir rolled his eyes at the taillights of Saxa’s car before turning to face his house.

Looking to his right, Nasir noticed that the ‘for sale’ sign that had been in front of the house next to his was gone. He vaguely remembered his sister saying something about having new neighbors. Truthfully, Nasir hadn’t really been home much in the last couple of weeks. If he wasn’t with Saxa, he was with Dylan, and if he wasn’t hanging out with one or the other he was studying at the library.

Upon further inspection, Nasir noticed that there was a moving van parked in the driveway of the recently purchased home. He wondered how long the new occupants had been living there.

Soon however, Nasir turned his attention back to his own house when he realized that there was a light on in the living room. His curfew was twelve on weekends but he had decided to push his luck that night because neither of his parents had called to ask where he was. He figured they had fallen asleep so he didn’t protest when Saxa begged him to stay out later than he was supposed to.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the paved walkway to his front door. He hoped his parents didn’t ground him before he had an opportunity to hang out with Agron the next day.

Opening the door slowly, Nasir peeked his head in the house, looking over at the sitting arena to his left. His heart leapt when he saw that it was his younger sister sitting on the couch and not his parents.

“Sneaking in passed curfew...And they say I’m the one who is the trouble maker,” Nasir younger sister teased when she heard him shut the front door.

“You aren’t going to tattle on me, are you brat?” Nasir asked, walking over to sit in the recliner cattycornered from the couch.

“Mm, depends, ” his sister said with a wicked grin.

“Don’t start with me, Lilith. Do you really want to get into a dirt dishing contest? I bet mom and dad would be shocked to know their adorable, innocent daughter spent the night at her friend’s lake house un-supervision last weekend instead of at the sleepover party she claimed to be at,” Nasir challenged.

“Calm down, Benedict Arnold. I was just joking! I’m not going to rat on you,” Lilith grumbled, sticking out her tongue at her older brother.

“That’s what I thought, ” Nasir teased, getting up to ruffled Lilith’s hair and she immediately batted his hand away. “I’m going to bed, brat, ” he added, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Good night.”

“Night big brother,” Lilith replied with a warm smile.

 

 

_******** _

 

 

  
The next day Nasir woke up to Saxa hitting him over the head with a pillow.

“Get up sleeping beauty! It is eleven fifteen! Agron is supposed to text you at twelve!” she said as she jumped on Nasir, causing him to grunt in pain.

“Alright! I’m up," he whined but didn’t move from his spot on the bed.

“You need to get a shower and get dressed! Get up before I bring the shower to you in the form of a bucket of cold water,” Saxa threaten.

In response, Nasir flipped her off before throwing the covers back so he could sit up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, finally getting up afterward to make his way to the bathroom. Once he reached his destination, Nasir started the water for his shower and when it was warm he got in. The water felt amazing and was just what he needed to wake up. Nasir washed his hair first and then decided to just stand there and relax under the soothing water.

“You are going to drown if you don’t get out of there soon!” Saxa shouted after Nasir had passed the twenty minute mark.

Reluctantly, he turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. When he entered his room again Saxa had laid out four possible outfits for him and was rubbing her chin thoughtfully at them.

“I was thinking light blue is really your color so maybe you could wear this…” she said, picking up the light blue short sleeved t-shirt closest to her “...and these jeans.”

“Whatever you say, darling. Can’t have the fashion police on my ass, now can we?” Nasir asked sarcastically, walking over to take the outfit from Saxa so he could go get dressed.

“Shut up and put your clothes on," she teased as Nasir disappeared back into the bathroom.

Once he was dressed, Nasir dried his hair and ran a brush through it.

“I was thinking…” Saxa said, joining him in the bathroom “...maybe I could braid you hair?”

“Sure,,” Nasir agreed with a bright smile.

“Great!” Saxa exclaimed, taking the brush that Nasir handed her so she could get to work.

After about five minutes, Nasir’s hair was neatly pulled back in a single tight braid. Saxa looked at Nasir’s reflection in the mirror and whistled.

“Damn! My best friend is hot!” she catcalled, kissing him on the cheek.

“My best friend is pretty sexy herself, ” Nasir complemented back, referring to the cute summer dress Saxa was wearing.

It was pink and she was wearing flip flops to match. He also noticed that she had curled her long blonde hair and the look suited her.

“Thank you babe. Now, let’s see if Agron has texted you yet,” Saxa said, taking Nasir’s hand to led him back to his bedroom.

Nasir then grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at his inbox.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that he had an unread message.

“What does it say?!” Saxa asked, noticing the smile that spread across Nasir’s face.

Nasir opened the text and read it aloud.

_Hey Nasir. It’s Agron. Where should I met you guys for lunch? I’m looking forward to seeing you again._

“Ah! Hear that? He is looking forward to seeing _YOU_ again!” Saxa cheered, her tone downright giddy.

“He probably didn’t mean me specifically. ‘You’ could be the city boy version of y’all,” Nasir said calmly, trying not to freaking out.

“Oh please, just tell him to meet us at Ronnie’s Café in thirty minutes. And tell him you are looking forward to it!” Saxa demanded.

“No! I am not adding that last part,” Nasir protested, sticking out his tongue before beginning to type the address of the café into a message for Agron. He was almost done when Saxa sneak attacked him, ripping his phone out of his hands.

“Fine,” she jeered, running to the bathroom as Nasir chased her. Locking herself behind the door she shouted, “…if you won’t tell him you are looking forward to seeing him then I will tell him for you!”

“Saxa don’t you dare!” Nasir yelled, hitting the door with his palm.

A few seconds later, Saxa unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, smiling from ear to ear.

“You did not do that, ” Nasir groaned.

“I did,” Saxa replied brightly, handing Nasir back his phone. “Now, let’s go. We don’t want to keep your hot date waiting.”

“He’s not my hot date! Well, he's hot but he's not my date!” Nasir whined, following Saxa down the stairs of his house and out to her car. “...Oh, and I’m going to murder you.”

“You are going to thank me when Agron ends up asking you out,” Saxa corrected as she opened the driver’s side door of her car.

“He’s not going to ask me out. You don’t even know if he is gay!” Nasir sighed, getting in the car.

Saxa and he put on their seatbelts before Saxa started the car and headed for Ronnie’s.

“He is totally gay. Or at least bisexual. I'm not blind," Saxa said, referring to the way Agron had looked at him the night before. “Ten bucks says he is gay.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Nasir challenged, shaking the hand Saxa had offered him to make it official. “It’s not like it matters though… I wouldn’t say yes if he asked me out anyway.”

“And why the hell would you say no?” Saxa asked incredulously.

The question made Nasir shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“I swear to the gods if you say because it's of Dylan...” Saxa began.

“He isn’t going to ask me out so there is no sense in worry about it,” Nasir said before Saxa could freak out on him.

“Can you do me a huge favor?” Saxa asked, her mood becoming completely serious.

Nasir shot her a sideways glance, contemplating his answer. After a few seconds he finally said “What exactly is it that you want me to do?”

“If Agron asks you out, say yes," she stated simply.

“Saxa I-” Nasir began but stop when Saxa held up a hand.

“Nasir. You are single. One date with Agron is not going to hurt. I think you are afraid that you might have fun,” Saxa taunted, trying to get under Nasir’s skin.

“I am not afraid,” Nasir spat back.

“So you will say yes if he asks you out?” Saxa questioned.

Nasir felt his blood pressure rising.

“FINE. I will say yes if he asks me out. But he won’t so this conversation is not only extremely infuriating but pointless as well," Nasir huffed. 

Saxa gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could fighting the urge to tell Nasir he was being an ass.

“We will see about that," she said when they pulled into the parking lot of the café.

“Let’s get something clear, though. I am only saying yes if you promise you won’t push him to ask me. No hints, no blatant comments and no using your aggressive nature to make him do want you want,” Nasir stated.

“Alright. Fine,” Saxa gritted out before they both exited the car.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Only Thing You'll Get Is This Curse On Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of chapter 4 but it was way too long so I made it chapter 5! :) And there is Nagron! <3 Thanks for reading!  
> I apologizes for any grammar or spelling errors. :)  
> (Also, I proof read this but I have a terrible headache so if I missed more mistakes than usual I am really sorry!)

When Nasir and Saxa entered the restaurant, Donar was already there sitting at a booth. He waved them over with a friendly smile. As soon as Saxa spotted her boyfriend she stomped over to him, leaving Nasir in her bust. Plopping down next to Donar, she immediately picked up a menu, blocking her face from slight.

“Everything okay?” Donar asked when Nasir joined them, sliding over to the end of the booth so he was sitting in front of Donar instead of Saxa.

“Everything is great,” Saxa said flatly.

Donar went to say something else but noticed Agron had just walked in so he decided to let it go.

“Hey guys,” Agron said, sitting down next to Nasir.

Nasir felt his mood change almost instantly as Agron shot him one of his signature smiles.

He was wearing jeans, which were ripped at the knees, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Nasir noticed that his hair was slightly damp, like he had just taken a shower, and he smelled amazing due largely in part to his cologne.

“Hey,” Nasir replied in a small voice as Donar handed Agron a menu.

“You got here just in time, buddy. My girlfriend and her best friend were about to throw down,” Donar laughed, informing Agron of the animosity between Saxa and Nasir.

“What happened?” Agron asked, looking from one to the other.

“Nasir was criticizing my driving again,” Saxa lied as she looked at Donar and pouted.

It was the only believable lie Saxa could think of.

“Well maybe if you didn’t drive like a bat out of hell…” Nasir scolded, playing along with the story.

“Ah, I feel your pain Saxa. My brother criticizes my driving all the time,” Agron laughed.

“Nasir drives like a granny,” Saxa teased, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Nasir shook his head and mirrored Saxa’s action. It was clear that Saxa was willing to let go of their stupid fight if Nasir was.

Once they had ordered their food everyone started to get comfortable. After a few minutes of random conversation Saxa brought up MMA and was grilling Agron about his work out regiment and fight preparation.

Nasir couldn’t believe the amount of time and effort Agron dedicated to being a fighter.

Finally, there was a break in Saxa and Agron’s conversation and Nasir jumped at the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.

“So, how old is your brother?” Nasir asked Agron. “I’ve got a younger sister. She’s thirteen.”

And Nasir made a face like ‘and boy is she the devil’ which caused Agron to belly laugh.

“I couldn’t image,” he said to Nasir with a look of sympathy. “My brother is fifteen.”

“Are you two close?” Nasir inquired. “My sister is an evil brat but I wouldn’t know what to do without the little munchkin.”

He smiled fondly at the thought of his baby sister.

“I know what you mean,” Agron said with a warmhearted smile to match Nasir’s. “Duro is a pain in the ass but he is one of my closest friends.”

“Aw, look at you two bonding over sibling love,” Saxa teased.

“I think it’s precious,” Donar added, earning a giggle from Saxa.

“You two are jerks,” Nasir whined.

Saxa was going to retort but the arrival of their food distracted her.

While they ate, Donar told the table some crazy stories about disgruntled customers at the gym, Agron adding commentary here and there.

At one point, Agron had gotten so animated about what he was saying he accidentally bumped his leg against Nasir’s under the table. Nasir was pleasantly surprised when Agron didn’t move away once their legs were touching.

“Unfortunately guys, I’ve got to get to work,” Donar said suddenly, looking at the clock on his cell phone.

“We have been here for two hours,” Agron stated in a surprised tone as he too looked at the clock.

Once they had paid their bills they all walked out to the parking lot together.

“See you guys later,” Donar said to Agron and Nasir before giving Saxa a kiss goodbye.

“Bye baby!” Saxa called after him before he got in his car.

“Well, I’ll see you both on Monday,” Agron said, looking at Nasir shyly. “Thank you for inviting me today. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Nasir told him with a huge grin.

“Oh, shoot. You know what I just remember?!” Saxa exclaimed, causing Nasir and Agron to pull their attention away from each other to look at her.

“What is it Sax?” Nasir asked.

“I have to be at my cousin’s in less than ten minutes for her baby shower,” Saxa said looking at Agron like a damsel in distress.

Nasir narrowed his eyes at her, not buying her bullshit. She had told him a week ago she wouldn’t be caught dead at a baby shower and that her cousin would just have to get over her not being there.

“That’s today, huh? What are you trying to get at with this epiphany?” Nasir asked cautiously.

“What I mean to say is that I wouldn’t have time to take you home if I want to make it there and not miss any of the festivities,” Saxa explained.

She was totally baiting Agron, and Nasir wanted to shake her for deliberately doing what he told her not to.

“I’m sure your cousin won’t mind if you are a couple minutes late,” Nasir gritted out.

“If you want I can take Nasir home,” Agron offered with a smile.

The smug look on Saxa’s face at Agron’s words was almost enough to make Nasir want to puke. Agron had fallen for Saxa’s ridiculous plan, hook line and sinker.

“Aw, that is so sweet of you Agron! Thanks!” Saxa said gratefully. “Well, I’ll see you two later! Gotta go!”

And just like that, Saxa left Nasir standing in the parking lot with Agron as he stared after her completely dumbfounded.

“I’m parked just over here.”

Agron’s voice forced Nasir to look over at him. And in response he nodded slightly and following the older boy to his car.

“I did not peg you for as a Chevy kind of guy,” Nasir admitted with a chuckle when Agron unlocked the 2013 silver impala in front of them.

“Yeah, she's my baby,” Agron said fondly before walking over the passenger’s side door to open it for Nasir.

“Oh, thank you,” Nasir mumbled, smiling at Agron before getting in the car.

Hot and polite.

Nasir was beginning to wonder how Agron was even real.

“Where to?” Agron asked once he got in the car.

Nasir told Agron his address causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“You live next door to me?” Agron asked, his voice full of shock.

“Wait! You are the one who moved in next door?” Nasir questioned, almost at a loss for words.

“How come I haven’t seen you around?” Agron inquired, putting the car in drive.

“How come I haven’t seen you?” Nasir shot back.

Agron shrugged his shoulders.

“I'm at the gym most of the time," he explained.

“I'm usually at the library or with Saxa or…” Nasir stuttered, stopping abruptly.

Agron glanced at him like he wanted to ask what he was going to say but didn’t.

“Huh, that is too funny. We have been living next door to each other for a week and didn’t even notice,” Nasir laughed, trying to recover from the awkward moment.

“If I would have known you lived next door I would have definitely been home a lot more.”

Nasir blushed at Agron’s bold words.

“Can I ask you a question Nasir?”

Nasir looked over at Agron and nodded.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime? Just the two of us?” he asked shyly before biting his bottom lip.

“Like a date?” Nasir implored.

“Yeah, like a date.”

‘Damn that blonde haired hag,’ Nasir thought, making a mental note to give Saxa ten dollars the next time he saw her.

“Sure…” Nasir said, keeping his promise to Saxa. “I would like that."

In response, Agron beamed over at Nasir.

“Great, maybe we could go to a movie tomorrow?” Agron asked as he pulled into the driveway next to Nasir’s.

When they got out of the impala, Nasir was about to say that would be fine when he noticed there was a car parked in front of his house that didn’t belong to either of his parents.

“You know that guy?” Agron question when the owner of the car got out and motioned for Nasir to come over to him.

“Yeah…that’s Dylan…he’s…”

Nasir didn’t know what to say.

“Um I have to go…text me okay?”

Nasir didn’t wait for Agron’s reply. Instead he walked over to Dylan as fast as he could.

“What are you doing here?” he asked once he had made it over to his ex-boyfriend.

“I wanted to see you,” Dylan said, grabbing Nasir’s hips to pull him forward. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Yes,” Nasir reply in a small voice, putting his hands on the tops of Dylan’s shoulders.

“Who the hell is that?” Dylan asked harshly, jerking his head in Agron’s direction.

Agron was watching them intently, his eyes dark with anger.

“He’s a friend,” Nasir said, not looking over at Agron. He couldn’t face the glare Agron was giving them.

“I don’t like you around other guys, you know that,” Dylan spat, roughly grabbing Nasir’s chin to make him look at him.

“I know…I’m sorry,” Nasir apologized.

“Let’s go inside. I want you to give me a back rub,” Dylan ordered, wrapping his arm around Nasir as they walked up to his house.

Dylan shot Agron a dirty look before putting his hand in Nasir’s back pocket as he leaned forward to kiss him on the neck. The gesture was enough to send Agron in to a fit of rage as he turned heel and disappeared into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Nasir tried to ignore the overwhelming wave of nausea that washed over him as Dylan laughed at Agron’s reaction, his ex-boyfriend giving him a smug look before directing him inside the house.


	6. Cruelty is, perhaps, the worst kind of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six! :D Hope you all enjoy it! Thank you guys for reading and commenting! Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. :)

Nasir lay on his back in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was slightly out of breath as he fought to hold back the tears that threated. Like always, Dylan had come over for one thing and one thing only.

A strong feeling of shame flooded Nasir’s mind when he thought about the fact that his ex really was using him.

"You never told me why you were with that guy in the first place," Dylan said suddenly, pulling Nasir away from his thoughts.

  
He had been lying next to Nasir but had just then gotten up from the bed and was now getting dress.

Nasir’s eyes followed him as he picked up his shirt that lay on the floor.

"He went to lunch with Saxa, Donar, and me. He’s new so Saxa wanted to be friendly," Nasir explained, sitting up so that his back was against the headboard of the bed before pulling the sheets up to his waist to cover his naked form.

"How the fuck do you guys even know him?" Dylan quizzed as he zipped up with pants.

"He is a fighter so Donar knows him from the gym. And after the fights on Friday, Saxa invited him to lunch when we ran into each other at Gannicus’ party,” Nasir replied without thinking.

An he regretted the words almost as immediately as they came out of his mouth.

“You went to a party at that fucking loser’s house?” Dylan asked, his voice dangerous and accusing.

  
“We didn’t stay very long. Saxa just wanted to see Donar. He didn’t get to go to the fights because of work," Nasir tried to explain but Dylan could have cared less as he walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him forward.

  
“I don’t want you at Gannicus’. And I don’t want you hanging out with the fucking idiot next door either. Do you understand me?" Dylan questioned angrily. 

"…Yes…” Nasir said weakly.

"Good," his ex replied, smiling sadistically before kissing Nasir on his nose as he released his hand from his hair.

  
“Do you have to leave?” Nasir asked him in a small voice when Dylan got up from the bed again and grabbed his car keys he had put on the desk in Nasir’s room.

"Yeah, sorry hun. I have to work on that English paper that’s due Wednesday," Dylan stated, not sounding the least bit sorry.

And what made it worse was Nasir knew he was lying.

Dylan wouldn’t start working on that paper until Tuesday; he was just looking for an excuse to leave.

“I’ll see you on Monday," Dylan said nonchalantly, leaving the room without acknowledging that Nasir had said ‘I love you’ before he walked out the door.

Once Dylan was out of sight, Nasir didn’t try to stop the tears that were now streaming down his face.

He flopped over in his bed so that he was lying on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He was disgusted with himself but mostly he was devastated that Dylan could act like that.

An hour or so later, when he had finally stopped crying, Nasir turned back over and threw his left arm over his eyes.

However, he instantly removed his arm with a small gasp at the sharp pain the contact had caused.

Looking down, Nasir noticed a large purple bruise forming on his bicep in the shape of handprint.

And further inspection revealed a matching bruise on the other arm and several small bruises near his hip bones.

Nasir let out an exasperated sigh.

Dylan had never been gentle with him per se, but tonight he was relentless. Nasir figured it had to do with him being pissed off about Agron.

His heart sank at the thought of Agron. He would be lucky if the older boy ever looked at him again, let alone spoke to him.

Sighing, Nasir pushed away the unpleasant thoughts that clouded his mind because he didn’t want to start crying again. Forcing himself to get up, he went to the bathroom to shower quickly before heading to bed.

 

 

****

 

 

  
“Nasir, what the hell happened to you?”

Nasir opened one of his eyes to see Saxa sitting next to him on his bed. The sun was shining through his widow which led him to assume it was sometime early Sunday morning.

"What time is it, Sax? What are you doing here?” he asked groggily as he yawned and turned over to look at his alarm clock.

9 a.m.

Nasir hadn’t been able to fall asleep until one and when he did he had been haunted by nightmares. Needless to say, Saxa's early morning wakeup call had him agitated. It also didn’t help that he had a massive headache.

“I’m here because we are supposed to go to the mall, remember?...To get supplies for our road trip next weekend?” Saxa said in a ‘duh’ voice as Nasir sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

He had almost forgotten about their trip.

It was Saxa’s birthday next weekend and they were driving up to San Antonio to go to Saxa’s favorite place in the world, Six Flags.

“But that is the least of my concerns at the moment," she continued, gently running her fingertips over the now fully formed bruise on Nasir’s right arm. “What happened?”

Nasir had nothing.

He couldn’t think of a single excuse that would be convincing. He just looked at Saxa sadly, waiting for the realization to sink in.

And when it did, Nasir wanted to run for cover.

"That piece of shit low life motherfucker!" Saxa yelled, jumping up from the bed. “I’m going to castrate that pig!”

"Saxa! It’s not that big of a deal," Nasir assured her, rubbing his temples.

“Not that big of a deal? Nasir you are covered in bruises!” Saxa fumed.

"I’m fine. They don’t even hurt," he promised.

"That’s not the point, Nasir. How dare that jackass put his hands on you?!” Saxa exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth.

She was all too aware of the fact that this was not the first time Dylan had hurt Nasir.

When she first realized Dylan had physically harmed him it took Donar, Crixus, and Lugo to stop her from kicking down Dylan’s door to confront him.

Of course, Nasir had ended up brushing it off, swearing that Dylan had apologized and that it wouldn't happen again.

But Saxa should have known better.

She was furious with herself for not doing something to stop it. Now her best friend was in the same position, still defending the douche bag that hurt him.

Well, this time Saxa was not about to let Dylan’s actions slide and she was seriously contemplating given him a taste of his one medicine. It would bring her nothing but joy to punch Dylan’s teeth down his throat.

“Why did he hurt you?” she asked, looking Nasir in the eyes.

Nasir then told her the story of how he and Agron haf arrived at the house to find Dylan waiting for him and that Dylan hadn’t taken kindly to Nasir hanging out with Agron.

"Well isn’t that too fucking bad for him? Did you tell him you would hang out with whoever the fuck you wanted to?” Saxa asked, resuming her pacing.

Nasir remained silent at her question.

"Damn it, Naz. You have to start sticking up for yourself!” she told him.

"It’s fine Saxa,” Nasir grumbled. "Now, let me get dressed and we can go to the mall.”

Quickly getting out of bed, Nasir went to his closet to grab a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, his calm demeanor causing Saxa’s jaw to drop.

“This conversation is so not over. And if you think for one fucking minute that I am letting you near that slimy douche bag-” 

Nasir didn’t heard the end of her rant because he had ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

 

  
****

 

 

  
It took almost the entire afternoon for Nasir to get Saxa to drop the subject of Dylan.

The whole time they were at the mall she was fuming about how he deserved better and how Dylan wasn’t good for him.

Nasir finally got her to drop the subject when they returned to his house and saw a young man with dreadlocks sitting on the porch at the house next door.

"That must be Agron’s brother," Nasir guessed,  not replying to Saxa’s latest question about why he insisted on being with Dylan.

“Must be," se said as she got out of the car. “We should go say hi.”

Nasir hesitated.

He hadn't told Saxa the whole story about what happened the day before and he really had no desire to.

"I don’t know…Isn’t that a little weird?” Nasir asked, hoping that Saxa would change her mind.

"Nah! We will just welcome him to the neighborhood. It’s not like we don’t know his brother," Saxa said with a smile.

Nasir let out a frustrated huff before following Saxa over to the kid they assumed was Agron’s brother.

“Hey there!” Saxa greeted the boy with a friendly smile.

"Hi!” he said, returning her gesture.

He was looking at Saxa like he had just stumble upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Are you Agron’s brother?” Saxa asked, walking up the steps to join the boy on the porch.

“Yeah, I’m Duro.”

"Nice to meet you Duro! We are friends of your brother. I’m Saxa and this is Nasir," Saxa said, introducing them both.

Nasir smiled at Duro who smiled back with a polite nod.

“Do you want me to get Aggy for you?” Duro asked, standing up from his seat.

Nasir let out a small giggle at the mention of Agron’s nickname.

"That would be great," Saxa replied happily, snapping Nasir back to reality.

When Duro disappeared into the house, Nasir scolded his persistent best friend. 

“What the hell? Why did you do that?”

"What? You don’t want to talk to our new friend?” Saxa asked innocently.

He was about to tell her that she was Satan reincarnated but just then Agron walked onto the porch.

Nasir almost fell over when he saw that Agron hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on and was standing in front of them in just a pair of baggy sweat pants.

It took all of his concentration not to stare.

"Hey Saxa," Agron said with a smile which faded slightly when he turned to Nasir and only nodded.

Saxa furrowed her eyebrows at Agron’s reaction but didn’t comment.

“Hey Agron. Nasir and I were just dropping by to see how things were going," she explained, trying to kill the awkward silence that had fallen between the three of them.

“What have you guys been up to?” Agron asked, seeing the shopping bag in their hands.

“Just had to go pick up some supplies for my birthday road trip next weekend,” Saxa said, beaming at him.

"Birthday road trip, huh? That sounds like fun,” Agron replied, his eyes shifting to Nasir for a brief moment before focusing back on Saxa.

"Yeah we are going to Six Flags...Rollercoasters are my thing," she stated with a laugh.

Nasir rolled his eyes at Saxa’s comment.

It was true she was a rollercoaster daredevil but Nasir on the other hand hated the things.

“I love rollercoasters," Agron piped up, finally showing off one of his signature smiles.

"They are awesome, right?! Nasir is a chicken so he doesn’t appreciate them like I do," Saxa informed him.

  
Nasir bite his lip when Agron turned to look at him and said “Maybe he would be less scared if you held his hand?”

Saxa took that opportunity to work her magic.

“Or maybe you could come along and pick up my slack?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “I mean, I will have Donar to babysit so Nasir will need someone to talk him out of panic attacks.”

Agron looked at her thoughtfully as if he were trying to determine if she was serious or not.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…” he finally said.

"Don’t even worry about it! Besides, it’s my birthday and I can invite whoever the hell I please. We have just enough room in the car for one more," Saxa reassured him.

Nasir felt like he was going to pass out.

“If you are sure you don’t mind?...” Agron told her, although he seemed skeptical.

“We are sure! Right Nasir?” Saxa asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"…Yeah…yeah we are sure," Nasir heard himself say.

"See? It’s settled. Nasir will text you with all the details," Saxa told Agron before grabbing Nasir’s arm to whisk him away. “Well, Naz and I have some homework to finish up so hopefully we will see you tomorrow at school!”

Agron had just enough time to nod before Saxa had Nasir half way across the lawn.

"What the actual fuck did you just do?!” Nasir asked when they were in his room and safely out of Agron’s ear shot.

“What?”

Saxa’s tone was oblivious and sweet.

“We don’t even really know the guy that well, Saxa! And you just invited him on a freaking road trip with us. Are you insane? Wait…don’t answer that...I already know the answer," Nasir said, trying to understand how his best friend could be so bold.

"We know him well enough. Plus, we are going to San Antonio not Timbuktu. It’s not even that far of a drive. Besides, you can spend the whole trip “getting to know him” if you are so worried about it," Saxa told him with a suggestive smile.

  
Nasir opened his mouth to give her an earful when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

His eyes grew wide when he read the text that popped up on his screen.

From: Agron  
To: Nasir

_Sorry I didn’t text you today…I didn’t know what to think after…yesterday…_

Nasir swallowed hard.

“Nasir? Why are you turning green?” Saxa asked.

She had walked over to him and was now peering over his shoulder at the message.

"Yesterday?”

Nasir avoided eye contact.

"Spill," she ordered. 

Nasir, deciding it was better to confess rather than have Saxa interrogate him, took a deep breath, and told her the full story.


	7. The Only Thing Worse Than Not Knowing, Is You Thinking That I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAGRON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hated the first version I wrote so I had to re-write it. I'm still not overly thrilled with this chapter but hopefully it doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Anyway, thank y'all for reading and your extremely kind comments. I love you guys!  
> Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors.  
> ENJOY!

Monday morning Saxa and Nasir were late for homeroom.

  
Nasir had convinced his parents to let Saxa stay at his house the night before since she was still there at eleven. His parents didn’t put up much of a fight, school night or not, they loved Saxa and were usually more lenient when it came to matters concerning her.

  
Needless to say, Nasir and Saxa were up half the night fighting about Dylan and gossiping over Argon. Saxa had nearly squealed when Nasir told her that Agron had asked him out. She also asked him for ten dollars which he gave her reluctantly. Afterward, Saxa insisted that Nasir text Agron back explaining that Dylan was his ex but Nasir refused. When all was said and done the pair did not fall asleep until almost two in the morning. And that was why when Nasir’s alarm clock went off at seven thirty neither of them were able to get out of bed.

It was now a quarter till nine and Saxa and Nasir barely made it to their seats in homeroom before the bell for first period rang. Neither of them had bothered to change out of their pajamas so they were both in sweat pants, Saxa with a white tank top, Nasir with a purple long sleeve shirt.

“See you at lunch," Saxa yawned at Nasir as she got up from her desk.

They parted ways in the hall, Nasir on his way to English, Saxa on her way to History.

When Nasir reached his class, he sat down and pulled out a notepad and pencil. He had just laid his head down on the cold wooden surface of his desk to rest his eyes when he heard a familiar voice say his name. He looked up to see Dylan sitting down at the desk in front of him.

“You look tired, baby," Dylan cooed, tucking a piece of Nasir’s hair behind his ear.

Nasir usually wore his hair up but that morning he barely had time to brush it let alone pull it back.

“Yeah, Saxa and I were up late talking,” Nasir said with a small smile.

Dylan frowned. “Is something wrong? Why didn’t you come to me?”

“Nothing is wrong," Nasir lied. “We were just chatting about random stuff and lost track of time.”

Dylan didn’t seem convinced by Nasir’s words but did not press him further.

“You should come over to my house today," Dylan purred, changing the subject as he lifted his hand to stroke Nasir cheek.

Nasir nodded his compliance right before the teacher entered the room and greeted the class.

 

 

****

 

 

  
“Over my dead body!” Saxa yelled, causing many of the kids in the cafeteria to turn and stare.

“Saxa stop screaming. You are making a scene,” Nasir said through gritted teeth as he lowered his head to avoid the eyes that were on him.

“You are not going to Dylan’s. I don’t care if I have to hog tie you and throw you in my trunk,” Saxa told him, the volume of her voice was lower, but not by much.

“Saxa, its fine. He’s not mad anymore,” Nasir explained.

“I don’t give a fuck if he is puking rainbows and picking daisies! He is the reason you are covered in bruises, Nasir. You aren’t going," Saxa said flatly.

“I am going. And I would appreciate it if you would stop being so self-righteous,” Nasir snarled, getting up from their lunch table.

"Oh, I’m being self-righteous?! Sorry that I don’t want my friend to be alone with some jackass who hurts him. Where are you going?” She spat back as Nasir picked up his lunch tray.

“I’m going to eat with Dylan. And I am going to his house after school. I don’t need you to babysit me, Saxa. I can take care of myself.”

Nasir saw a mixture of anger and shock wash over her face before he turned his back to Saxa and stomped off.

 

 

  
****

 

 

  
Despite Saxa’s warning and his better judgment, Nasir went to Dylan’s after school that day like he had planned. It had been mostly to spite Saxa. However, it was now seven that night and Nasir could barely see to drive home because he was crying so hard. Dylan had been in an extremely bad mood when Nasir arrived at his house and he ended up taking it out on him. At first, Dylan had just grabbed his wrist to get his attention but when Nasir pulled away from his kiss it sent him over the edge.

 

*flashback*

  
“Why are you acting like this?” Dylan asked, roughly shoving Nasir.

“I just don’t...I’m not feeling well. Saxa and I got in a fight," he tried to explain, hoping Dylan would offer some comfort.

“You are with me and you are seriously thinking about that stupid bitch?”

Hearing Dylan call his best friend a mean name made Nasir’s blood boil.

“She has been my friend for a long time and I hate being upset with her. Sorry if I’m a little distracted," he spat at Dylan who was slightly taken aback by Nasir’s outburst.

Unfortunately, Dylan’s shock turned to rage in a matter of seconds and Nasir felt the sting of his fist connecting with his jaw.

*end flashback*

  
As he continued to drive, Nasir ran his tongue over the large cut on his bottom lip, tasting blood. He had left Dylan’s as fast as he could so he hadn’t had time to see how bad it looked.

After ten more minutes of driving, even through blurring eyes, Nasir managed to make it home in one piece. Pulling his car in front of his house, he took the keys out of the ignition before taking a deep breath. Trying to compose himself, he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel. Nasir had just got his heart to stop racing when a knock on his window made him jump. Looking to his left he saw Agron standing next to his car.

“Hey, sorry to startle you," Agron said when Nasir got out of the car. “Duro and I were sitting on the porch when you pulled up so I thought I would say hi.”

He was smiling until he took a closer look at Nasir’s face.

“What happened?” Agron asked, taking a step forward which made Nasir instantly take a step back.

He felt his back hit the side of the car as he dropped his gaze trying desperately to keep his breathing steady.

"Whoa, Nasir. Hey, look at me. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” Agron said softly, as though he were talking to a caged animal.

He tried once more to take a step toward Nasir who flinched but didn’t freak out.

“Why don’t you come inside and let me look at that? I can clean it for you.” Agron asked, referring to the cut on Nasir’s lip. He held out his hand for Nasir to take.

Nasir’s mind was racing with everything that had happened that night. All he knew for certain was that he needed someone to help him. After a small moment of hesitation, Nasir took Agron’s hand and let him lead him to his house.

Once inside, Nasir saw Duro on the couch in the living room, his nose buried in a book. Looking up from his book at the sound of movement, Duro’s gaze went slowly from his brother to Naisr then back to his brother. When his eyes fell on his brother the second time they had a look of concern.

“Can you do me a favor, bud?” Agron asked.

Duro nodded yes without hesitation.

“Can you go get the peroxide and a couple Q-tips?”

“Sure thing.” Duro replied standing up from the couch to go grab the supplies his brother asked for.

"Thanks, kid.” Agron said before Duro disappeared into the other room.

He then led Nasir over to the place where his little brother had been sitting. Once Agron got Nasir seated, he pulled the coffee table that was in the middle of the room close enough to the couch so that he could sit on it facing Nasir. When he was situated, he held out his hand timidly, testing to see Nasir’s reaction. He did not pull away so Agron put his hand on his cheek and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Agron’s touch was gentle and comforting, making Nasir lean into it and close his eyes. Nasir had not been aware he was still crying until he felt a large tear roll down his cheek which Agron wiped away.

"Here you go, Aggy.”

Nasir’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Duro’s voice. When his vision focused, Nasir saw that Duro had sat the peroxide and Q-tips down on the coffee table and was headed toward the stairs.

“If you need anything else just holler.” he said to Agron.

"Thanks baby brother."

Once Duro was out of sight, Agron turned his attention to the bottle of peroxide, unscrewing the cap so that he could douse a Q-tip with it.

“This may sting," he told Nasir before gently dabbing at the wound on his lip with the Q-tip.

Nasir hissed in pain when the liquid made the cut fizz.

“I’m sorry," Agron said with a sad look.

"I’m pretty sure you invented the ‘kicked puppy dog’ look.” Nasr huffed in response.

Agron chuckled at his comment.

“What can I say? This look got me out of being reprimanded as a child more than once. Drove Duro crazy when he got grounded and I got a warning.” he confessed with a wide smile.

Nasir couldn’t help but smile back. The action made the cut on his lip send a shooting pain into his jaw.

“Ouch!” Nasir said, checking the cut for blood.

“So, are you going to tell me who I have to beat the hell out of? Or am I going to have to find out on my own?” Agron asked suddenly, his tone doing a complete 180 from sweet to threatening.

“He isn’t worth your time.” Nasir said flatly, looking away from Agron’s face.

Agron’s hand found its way to Nasir’s chin, making him look him in the eyes.

“If it would protect you it is definitely worth my time. Was it that guy from the other day?”

Nasir felt his body tense at the mention of Dylan.

“My ex-boyfriend, Dylan.” Nasir told Agron in a small voice.

“He hurt you?”

Nasir couldn’t bring himself to answer Agron’s question. His eyes had welled up with tears again and he could feel his body shaking.

"Hey, you are safe now," Agron reassured him as he got up from the coffee table to sit next to Nasir.

He put a comforting arm around Nasir who buried his face in Agron’s chest.

"I’m sorry.” Nasir said, looking up at Agron after a few minutes.

“What? Why?” Agron asked, not letting Nasir go.

“We barely know each other and I am bawling on your couch. It’s embarrassing.” Nasir told him as he squeezed Agron tighter.

“There is no reason for you to be embarrassed, Nasir. I would never judge you.” Agron said, rubbing Nasir’s back with his other hand.

Nasir nodded his head into Agron’s chest before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He felt so safe in Agron’s arms.

Once he had finally calmed down he pulled back slowly from Agron looking at him shyly.

"I am so sorry about Saturday," he said, feeling his cheeks turn red. “Dylan was just being an ass.”

“I was really confused.” Agron confessed.

Nasir bite his bottom lip lightly. He wanted to tell Agron everything but he didn’t know where to start and he was exhausted from crying.

“I can explain…” Nasir began but was cut off.

“You don’t have to say anything right now. Why don’t we just relax and watch some TV? If you are up for it…” Agron said, knowing that Nasir was not ready to talk about his personal life.

“That would be great.” Nasir accepted, breathing a sigh of relief.

At his words, a grin spread across Agron’s face.

“Want some popcorn? I was actually just about to put on Thor.” he asked.

“Popcorn would be amazing. And I’ve never seen it.” Nasir said.

“You’ve never seen Thor?! This is a mistake that must be corrected.” Agron told him with a look of shock on his face. “Come on, man. Chris Hemsworth.”

“Is that the guy from Snow White and the Huntsman?” Nasir mused.

Agron’s mouth fell open at Nasir’s question.

“You have seen that ridiculous movie but not Thor?” the older boy asked, giving Nasir an ‘are you crazy’ look.

“Saxa wanted to see it so I went with her. The only thing that kept me from falling asleep was the eye candy.” Nasir teased, referring to Chris Hemsworth.

Agron laughed at his remark.

“Well, this movie is awesome plus the eye candy.” he told Nasir with a wink. “I’ll be right back with the popcorn. Make yourself comfortable.”

When Agron had gone to the kitchen, Nasir took out his phone to text his mom. His heart began to race when he saw he had a missed call from Dylan.

“You want butter on your popcorn?!” Nasir heard Agron yell from the kitchen, making him look up from his phone.

“Yes please!” he shouted back.

After a couple seconds of debating on what to do, Nasir decided against calling Dylan back, even though it took all his strength not to. Dylan was still special to him but that night had been one of his worst freak outs and Nasir was not ready to face him again just yet.

Dismissing the missed call, Nasir texted his mom telling her he was hanging out with Saxa. It was a lie but Nasir did not feel like answering the string of questions that would have followed if he said he was with Agron.

“Here we go.” Agron said, coming back into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

He handed it to Nasir and went over to the DVD player to turn on the movie. He shot Nasir a heartbreakingly cute smile when he successfully got the movie to play and joined him on the couch.

Watching a movie with Agron was one of the most relaxing and fun things Nasir had done in a long time. Seeing the joy on Agron’s face from laughing at jokes in a movie he had already seen was enough to make Nasir’s heart do flips. To make the situation even more adorable, halfway through the movie Agron casually put his arm around Nasir in the cheesiest fashion causing Nasir to smile up at him.

“So, what did you think?” Agron asked earnestly when the movie had ended.

“It was really good.” Nasir said, trying to hide his goofy grin.

“What?”

Agron was eyeing Nasir suspiciously.

“Nothing, nothing. You are just so cute.” Nasir blurted out before he could stop himself.

It was Agron’s turn to blush at Nasir’s words, biting his bottom lip shyly.

“Cute in a manly sort of way, right?” Agron teased.

“The manliest sort of cute I have ever seen.” Nasir confirmed with a giggle.

Agron was going to say something else but the sound of Nasir’s phone buzzing distracted him. Nasir looked at his phone to see a text from his mom asking him if he was going to be home soon. He checked the time and cursed under his breath.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. I was supposed to be home an hour ago.” Nasir told Agron when he saw that it was elven o’clock.

“It’s okay. I didn’t realize how late it was.” Agron replied, looking over at the clock on his living room wall. “Let me walk you home.”

They both got up from the couch at the same time and headed for Agron’s front door. Nasir’s pulse started to race when they reached the front porch and Agron laced his fingers with Nasir’s. They walked slowly over to Nasir’s house before they finally reached his front door.

“Thank you for everything.” Nasir said sincerely, turning to look up at Agron who had not released his hand.

Nasir was so grateful that Agron had been there for him. He wouldn’t have been able to force himself to call Saxa. She would have been there for him and not said a word about being right but Nasir could not have faced the embarrassment. His pride got him into trouble sometimes.

“There is no need to thank me. If you ever need anyone to talk to I’m here. And if anyone ever hurts you again I promise they will regret it.”

Nasir smiled nervously. He did not doubt a single word Agron said.

“I had fun hanging out with you. Could we maybe do it again sometime? Under less stressful circumstances.” Agron asked, referring to Nasir’s busted lip.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Nasir said, careful not to smile too wide in fear of aggravating his wound.

“Great! Well, I will see you…this weekend, right?” Agron questioned, remembering he was invited on Saxa’s birthday road trip.

“Oh, yeah.” Nasir’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Saxa.

He needed to apologize to his best friend as soon as possible.

“Sorry I didn’t text you with the details…” he said to Agron. “We are supposed to leave Friday after school to drive up to San Antonio. We are staying at a Motel 6 up there for two nights and driving back on Sunday. Saxa’s birthday is Saturday so we will just hangout Friday night when we get to San Antonio and then the next day we will go to Six Flags. It will probably be pretty late Sunday evening when we get back home.”

Agron nodded as Nasir explained.

“Okay, sounds good. What do I owe you guys for my share of the motel and gas money?" he asked when Nasir was finished.

“Saxa’s parents paid for the motel and Donar is driving so you will have to ask him. But I already offered and he said not to worry about it. He makes pretty good money at the gym plus he is just a really nice guy like that.” Nasir said.

“I will talk to him next time I see him at the gym. I would feel bad not giving him at least twenty bucks.” Agron replied. “Oh, and by the way…Are you okay with me going on the trip? I know it is a bit odd…”

Nasir shook his head furiously at Agron’s question.

“It is completely fine. Saxa wants you to go.” Nasir told him with a smile.

“I know Saxa wants me to go…” Agron laughed. “But do you?”

Agron looked at Nasir innocently his eyes searching Nasir’s face for any sign of disapproval.

“Yes, Agron.” Nasir said softly. “I really want you to go.”

That was all it took for Agron’s expression to change instantly, bringing a dimple inducing smile to his face.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” he said, finally letting go of Nasir’s hand which up until then he had been holding tightly. “I better get home. I’m so not gonna want to get up for school in the morning.”

“Okay…I’ll text you tomorrow…if that is alright?” Nasir asked shyly.

“It is more than alright.” Agron said before leaning down to gently give Nasir a small kiss good night.

“Sleep tight, Nasir.”  Agron whsipered, his voice soft and sweet.

“You too…” Nasir replied, his thoughts hazy from the kiss Agron had just pressed to his lips.

He watched Agron walk back to his house before going inside his own. Nasir could not believe that what started out as such a horrible day could have ended on such a high note. He smiled happily to himself, the thought of Dylan not even crossing his mind, before heading up the stairs to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fans of Snow White and the Huntsman: I really don't hate the movie. LOL I just felt like that was something Agron would say. ;)


	8. May the Love Hidden Deep Inside Your Heart Find the Love Waiting in Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron meets Dylan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter eight! :D I hope y'all enjoy the huge ball of fluff that is this chapter. LOL Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

Miraculously, Tuesday morning Nasir was not late for school. Up until that day he had been tardy for the past week. When he got to homeroom, Saxa was sitting at her desk next to his. Her eyes widened when she looked over at him and saw the large cut on his bottom lip. Immediately, she got up from her seat and hastily went over to Nasir. He was halfway to his desk before Saxa’s hands were on both sides of his face as she examined the cut with a worried look.

“Are you okay?” she asked nervously.

Nasir grabbed both her arms lightly and gently pulled her hands away from his cheeks.

“I’m okay, Sax. I would be even better if I wasn’t fighting with my best friend though,” Nasir said sadly.

Without another word, Saxa threw her arms around Nasir and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around Saxa in return and buried his face in her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Naz…” Saxa began when she let Nasir go after a long hug, but he cut her off.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you," he confessed as they both took their seats.

She gave him a sympathetic look before she said in a joking tone, “Duh, dumb dumb. You should always listen to me.”

Nasir giggled at her comment and shook his head.

“In all seriousness, we really need to talk about that,” Saxa whisper as their teacher entered the classroom, referring to the cut on Nasir’s lip.

Nasir nodded before they both directed their attention to the front of the room.

 

 

 

********

 

 

  
“Can we talk at lunch?” Saxa asked when the bell for first period rang.

“Absolutely.” Nasir agreed. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later, Naz.” She replied with a smile before heading to her class in the opposite direction of his.

When Saxa had disappeared into a classroom down the hall, Nasir turned at go to his English class. Before entering the classroom he took a deep breath. He dreaded having to see Dylan.

Walking into the classroom Nasir’s heart nearly stopped when he saw that Dylan was already in his seat in front of Nasir’s desk. Lowering his head he made his way over to sit down without making eye contact.

“Hey,” Nasir heard Dylan say once he was settled.

Nasir barely lifted his gaze enough to look at Dylan’s face.

“I called you last night. Why didn’t you answer?” he asked Nasir, his voice was level but Nasir could tell he was angry.

“I didn’t hear it. I went to bed as soon as I got home,” Nasir muttered. He hoped to the gods that Dylan couldn’t tell that he was lying.

“Wait for me after class,” Dylan ordered right before the final bell for first period rang.

Nasir did not have time to respond because his English teacher had instructed the class to open their textbooks and Dylan had to turn around.

The next hour and fifteen minutes was the most uncomfortable thing Nasir had ever had to sit through. He could hardly pay attention to the lecture that was being given because he was too focused on wanting to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. There was no way he was waiting for Dylan if he could help it.

When the class was finally over, Nasir got up from his desk quickly and bolted toward the door. He had taken two steps down the hall when he felt a hand grab his bicep and squeeze tightly. Dylan had followed him out of the classroom and was furious.

“I told you to wait for me,” Dylan said through gritted teeth as he yanked Nasir closer to him.

Instinctively, Nasir put his hands on Dylan’s chest and pushed, trying to keep some distance between them.

“I have to get to class,” Nasir said weakly.

He flinched at the shooting pain in his arm from Dylan’s grip.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. I don’t care if you are late for class,” Dylan spat.

Nasir tried pulling away but Dylan grabbed his other arm and forced him to stay put.

“Hey!”

Nasir whipped his head around when he heard a voice shout from behind him.

“Let him go, _now_.” Agron warned, now standing at Nasir’s side.

Dylan shot Agron a dirty look, refusing to take his hands off of Nasir.

“This is between me and my boyfriend. Get lost,” Dylan said coldly.

“Ex-boyfriend. And if you don’t remove your fucking hands I will make you,” Agron threatened, taking a step toward Dylan.

Dylan let go of Nasir reluctantly so he could get in Agron’s face.

“Oh I see," he said, smiling cruelly as he looked from Agron to Nasir. “You’ve been fucking this guy behind my back, haven’t you? I knew you were a worthless fucking whore.”

Dylan barely got the words out of his mouth before Agron had his hand around his throat, pushing him back against the wall.

“Don’t you ever call him that! You don’t deserve to live on the same planet as Nasir let alone have his love,” Agron shouted in Dylan’s face.

“Agron! Stop!” Nasir shouted, rushing over to Agron, trying to make him loosen his grip. “Agron! If a teacher sees you you’ll get suspended.”

With some difficulty, Agron forced himself to let go of Dylan. Breathing heavily, he stepped back as Nasir stood in front him pushing him away gently.

“You can have the fucking bitch,” Dylan yelled as he gasped for breath. “I’m through with him anyway.”

With that, Dylan stormed off as the crowd of people that had formed to see what all the commotion was about watched him leave.

“Come here,” Agron said, pulling Nasir into a hug when he saw that he had begun to cry.

Agron ignored the large group of students who were staring at them, focusing his full attention on the shorter man he held in his arms.

“Why I am I not good enough for him?” Nasir asked quietly, hugging Agron back as hard as he could.

“He’s a fucking idiot, Nasir,” Agron said, kissing the top of his head. “It’s not your fault that he is too stupid to realize how amazing you are.”

Nasir held onto Agron for a couple more minutes before he said, “We are going to be late for class.”

Agron slowly released Nasir from his embrace and nodded.

“Thank you, Agron,” Nasir whispered, reaching up to put his hand on his cheek.

Agron leaned forward and kissed Nasir softly on the lips in response. It was more passionate than their first kiss but just as sweet.

“I’ll see you after school?” Agron asked hopefully.

“I’d like that,” Nasir agreed, finally making his feet move away from Agron to his next class.

The bell for second period rang right when he reached the classroom.

 

 

********

 

 

“What the hell happened between Agron and Dylan?” Saxa asked urgently, not even giving Nasir time to sit down at their lunch table.

She had heard a rumor in third period that Agron and Dylan had gotten into a fight and that Nasir was present as the whole thing went down.

“Please tell me Agron stomped a mud hole in Dylan and walked it dry?”

Nasir rolled his eyes at Saxa’s expression before telling her what happened earlier that day. Saxa listen intently as Nasir explained the whole situation.

“Note to self: buy Agron a fruit basket,” Saxa said with a huge grin on her face.

She was practically giddy when Nasir told her what Agron had said to Dylan.

“I’m going to see Agron after school today…” Nasir said shyly.

“OH MY GODS! You two are hanging out?! Since when?” Saxa asked, demanding all the details.

By the end of lunch, Nasir had told Saxa all about what happened the day before and how Agron had been there to help.

“AH! Nasir! I am so happy for you!” she said as they walked over to throw away their trash from lunch.

Nasir shrugged his shoulders, trying to act cool.

“It’s not that big of a deal. He’s just trying to be nice because of the whole Dylan thing,” he said.

Saxa turned to him and put her hands on her hips in a ‘now you listen here’ manner.

“Nasir! He kissed you. Twice! I think he is doing a little more than being nice. I think he wants him some of this,” Saxa teased, pinching Nasir’s cheek.

He swatted at her hand but was not able to stop the laugh that escaped his throat.

“Whatever. Just go to class.” Nasir said, sticking out his tongue at her.

“I expect a full report by tonight!” Saxa told him as they parted ways for the last time. “Call me!”

“All right! Ya freaking busybody!” he shouted back at her.

 

 

********

 

 

Nasir’s day did not improve much from second period.

He had forgotten about the quiz that was scheduled in his sixth period class and had developed a massive headache shortly afterwards. And to top it all off, he nearly died of a panic attack in seventh period because he shared the class with Dylan.

Needless to say, when the final bell rung he moved lightning fast, exiting the classroom and heading out to the parking lot. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was safely in his car and headed home. Thankfully, by the time he arrived at his destination his heart had stopped pounding. He pulled his car into the driveway and put it in park before getting out and looking to his left. He saw that Agron’s impala was already in his driveway so he decided to walk over. Walking up to the front porch Nasir took a moment to straighten his shirt and make sure his hair was in order before ringing the doorbell. Duro answered it within a few seconds.

“Hey Nasir!” he greeted with a smile. “Aggy wasn’t expecting you so soon. He just went upstairs to change into his sweats.”

“How did you know he was expecting me at all?” Nasir chuckled, raising his eyebrow.

“Aggy tells me everything. He was practically bragging about hanging out with you when he drove us home from school,” Duro informed him. “Plus, he’s my best friend so I always know what’s going on with him.”

Nasir’s had to stop himself from saying ‘awww’ out loud at Duro’s last comment.

“He thought you guys would be hanging out later in the day so he was going to relax a bit before taking a shower,” Agron’s little brother explained.

“Oh, I see. I’ll just text him later then,” Nasir said with a smile.

He was about to tell Duro he would see him later when he heard Agron’s voice.

“Who is it little bro?” Agron asked as he walked over to the door.

The older boy was yet again in nothing but a baggy pair of sweat pants and Nasir could feel his pulse quicken at the sight.

“Oh, hey Nasir," Agron said, smiling fondly at him.

“I’m sorry to drop by unannounced…I just saw that your car was in the driveway and you had said you wanted to hangout after school…” Nasir babbled.

“Don’t be sorry,” Agron told him, motioning for Nasir to come inside. “I am happy to see you.”

Nasir took Agron’s invitation, closing the door behind him.

“I’ll be in my room.” Duro told Agron as he headed up the stairs. “I’m so not interested in watching you drool over Nasir.” he added, speeding up his ascent when Agron made a move to go after him.

“Brat!” he yelled before Duro was out of sight.

Agron looked at Nasir with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m pretty sure our mother dropped him on his head as an infant.” he joked.

Nasir let out a loud laugh. “Don’t worry. My little sister and Duro could give each other lessons on how to foil their older siblings.”

“Let’s pray they never join forces.” Agron laughed. “Would you like to sit down?”

Nasir nodded and followed Agron to the couch.

“So, what would you like to do? We could go to a movie or out to eat?” Agron asked, throwing out some suggestions.

Nasir shrugged his shoulders. His head hurt too much to go to a movie and he wasn’t hungry at the moment.

“You pick.” he told Agron.

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care.” Agron said, making Nasir blush.

“Would…would it be okay if we maybe just watched a movie here? I have a terrible headache and I don’t think I am up for surround sound volume.” Nasir asked timidly.

“I’m sorry to hear you have a headache.” Agron said sympathetically. “Watching a movie hear would be perfectly okay.” he added with a smile as he got up from the couch. “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything is fine. I don’t watch many movies.” Nasir said, leaning his back against the couch to get comfortable.

“What about Iron Man? We can keep up our Marvel movie theme.”

Nasir looked at Agron shyly.

“Please don’t tell me you haven’t see Iron Man either.” Agron said in exasperation.

Nasir shook his head causing Agron to groan in disbelief.

“Iron Man it is.” he said, putting on the movie before sitting next to Nasir on the couch.

“You can take off your shoes, if you want.” Agron offered. “Make yourself at home.”

“Actually, I was thinking I could run to my house really quick to change into my sweats. Those look comfortable.” Nasir stated, pointing to Agron’s pants.

“How about you just borrow a pair of mine?” Agron asked as he paused the movie.

“Sure…If you don’t mind.” Nasir said with a small smile.

“I don’t mind one bit. Be right back.” Agron replied, getting up from the couch.

He bolted up the stairs and was back in less than a minute with a pair of sweats for Nasir. Handing him the pants, Agron directed Nasir to the bathroom to which he went to, changing quickly. Nasir had to pull the drawstring of the pants as tight as they would allow because of the size difference between he and Agron. The bottoms of the pants drug the ground as the made his way back to the couch, plopping down next to Agron once more.

“They are a little too big for you.” Agron joked.

“They are perfect.” Nasir insisted with a smile.

Agron chuckled and turned the movie back on, positioning himself to were his shoulder touched Nasir’s. Within the first five minutes of the movie Nasir was already laughing which in turn made his head hurt worse.

“Laughing with a headache could be a new form of torture.” Nasir told Agron.

“I could rub your head…” Agron suggested. “If you want…”

Nasir hesitated for a moment.

“If you aren’t comfortable with that you don’t have to say yes.” Agron told him earnestly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Hearing Agron say that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want made Nasir’s heart flutter. He could not get over how different Agron and Dylan were and he loved that Agron was so kind. He was gentle with Nasir unlike Dylan. And Dylan would never have offered to rub Nasir’s head, he would have just told him to suck it up.

“No, no. That would be great.” Nasir said finally. He then moved over to put his left arm around Agron’s waist, laying his head on his chest. Agron’s hand moved to the base of Nasir’s head, just above his neck, and he began to massage.

“Is that okay?” Agron asked, referring to the pressure of his grip.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Nasir said, completely forgetting about the movie as he closed his eyes.

The more Agron massaged, the more relaxed Nasir felt until finally, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: The expression 'stomping a mud hole and walking it dry' is equivalent to 'beat the hell out of' :D I was informed by one of my friends that not many people know what that means so I thought I would elaborate. LOL


	9. Love Is The Condition In Which The Happiness Of Another Person Is Essential To Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir cannot help but fall victim to Agron's charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, GUYS! I DID THE THING! :D I finally finished chapter nine. It's a freaking miracle. I hope it doesn't suck. Lol Thanks to everyone for reading and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! It really means a lot!  
> Hope y'all enjoy! :D I apologize for any mistakes.

Nasir woke up from his nap to find himself still lying against Agron’s chest.

Taking a minute to gather his wits, he looked up at Agron to see that his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. The television was off and the room had grown dark.

The difference in the lighting brought Nasir to the realization that the sun was beginning to set. He looked over at the clock on Agron’s living room wall to see that it was six thirty.

Nasir sat up slowly, so not to startle Agron, and stretched. He could not believe he had passed out like that. On the other hand, Nasir felt better than he had in a really long time. He knew he must have needed the rest.

Not wanting to leave without saying goodbye to Agron, Nasir leaned forward and put his hand flat on the older boy’s stomach.

Rubbing it gently, he softly said Agron’s name and although it took several attempts, Nasir was eventually able to get him to wake up.

Agron’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment he just looked at Nasir, blinking several times.

"You are beautiful," Agron said a few seconds with a huge smile.

Nasir’s hair had come undone from where he had pulled it back that morning, his clothes wrinkled and because he was so disheveled, Agron’s compliment caught him off guard.

“I look terrible,” Nasir scoffed, putting the hair tie that had once held back his long black hair around his wrist.

“Not possible," Agron replied, sitting up to run his fingers through Nasir’s loose hanging hair.

Nasir smiled shyly at Agron, looking him in the eyes.

The attraction Nasir had for the man who sat before him was undeniable. Nasir never really believed in all that butterflies in the stomach and heart skipping a beat stuff until he met Agron. He didn’t know what it was about the older boy that had him so mesmerized, but he was hooked.

Agron was not the type of guy Nasir was used to. He and Dylan were so different. In fact, Agron was the complete opposite of his rx.

Dylan never told Nasir that he was beautiful or let him be in charge of plans. Agron made Nasir feel wanted which was something he hadn’t felt in a long time with Dylan.

However, these new feelings worried Nasir. He didn’t want to give up on Dylan but Agron was a force of nature that Nasir did not think he could escape.

"Hey, you with me? Where did you go?”

  
Nasir was pulled back to reality and from his worrisome thoughts by Agron’s voice.

  
“Sorry…” he said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Nasir did not realized how overwhelmed he was with his situation with Dylan, and now with Agron, until just then.

  
Agron put his hand on Nasir’s cheek and smiled. “No need to be sorry. I just didn’t want you to go anywhere I couldn’t follow.”

  
At that, Nasir could not stop himself from surging forward to place a kiss on Agron’s lips.

Initially, Agron was surprised by the kiss but soon he kissed back, pulling Nasir onto his lap.

Nasir moaned loudly when Agron took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it gently.

His hand had just found its way to Agron’s hair when the sound of someone clearing his throat made Nasir jump.

In a flash, he was off Agron’s lap and sitting on the other side of the couch. Nasir’s heart was racing as he looked in the direction that the noise had come from to see an older man walking through the front door.

  
“Dad! You’re home early…” Agron said weakly and Nasir could have died from embarrassment on the spot.

"Slow day at the office.” Agron’s father explained, closing the front door behind him. “And who might this be?” he added referring to Nasir.

  
Nasir looked down at his hands nervously as Agron’s father walked over to him.

  
“Dad, this is Nasir…he’s…uh…a friend from school.” Agron stuttered. “Nasir, this is my dad.”

  
Agron’s father held out his hand to Nasir who politely shook it.

  
“Nice to meet you, sir.” Nasir mumbled, his voice barely audible.

  
“Likewise.” Agron’s father replied. “Will your _friend_ be joining us for dinner?”

  
The question was directed at Agron who looked nervously from his dad to Nasir, his eyes wide.

  
“Thank you for the offer, sir but I need to get home. I am sure my mom already has dinner ready.” Nasir explained as he stood up from the couch. “Again, it was nice to meet you.”

  
“And you Nasir.” Agron’s dad said before looking over at Agron with a sly smile.

Nasir almost laughed when he saw Agron’s face turn a dark shade of red.

  
“I’ll walk you home.” Agron stated, getting up from the couch quickly, avoiding his dad’s gaze the entire time.

  
“You don’t have to.” Nasir told him.

  
“I want to.” Agron insisted, giving Nasir a reassuring smile.

  
Nasir heard Agron’s dad chuckle before he muttered, “Smooth, son.”

  
Agron’s jaw dropped as he watched his father turn around without another word and walk to the kitchen. When Agron turned back to him, Nasir was nearly in tears he was laughing so hard.

  
“First my brother and now my dad? Would you believe me if I told you I was adopted?” Agron asked, joining Nasir in his laughing fit.

Nasir shook his head, trying to get his laughter under control.

  
“I hope you aren’t adopted…” Nasir teased, “I really like your family.”

  
Agron smiled at his compliment and said, “Yeah, they are pretty cool.”

  
“I better get home. My parents are probably wondering where the hell I am.” Nasir explained when he finally pulled himself together.

He then walked over to grab his jeans from where he had laid them over the back of the couch so he could change out of Agron’s sweat pants. He was halfway to the stairs when Agron stopped him.

  
“What cha doing?” Agron asked with a confused look.

  
“I’m gonna change so you can have your pants back.” Nasir said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“Don’t worry about that. You can keep them.”

  
“Are you sure?” Nasir asked, walking back over to Agron.

  
“Completely sure. Besides, it’s not like I don’t know where you live if I need them back.” Agron told him with a playful wink.

He then held out his hand for Nasir to take so that they could head over to his house.

  
Nasir gladly laced his fingers with Agron’s and let him lead him out the door.

  
“I’m really excited for Friday.” Agron told Nasir once they had reached his front door.

  
“Me too.” Nasir said with a smile.

  
Agron returned his smile before saying, “Maybe we could hang out again tomorrow? We could do whatever you want, another movie or maybe dinner?”

  
“Dinner would be great.” Nasir agreed, making Agron smile even wider.

  
“Great. Five okay?” Agron asked.

  
“Perfect.”

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Agron said before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Nasir to hug him.

  
Nasir was slightly taken aback but soon he adjusted and returned the hug. And he couldn't deny that Agron’s hugs were quickly becoming one of favorite things.

  
“Have a good night, gorgeous.” Agron said in a soft voice against his ear, which sent a shiver of pleasure down Nasir’s spine.

  
“You too.” he responded, reluctantly letting Agron go when he pulled back from the hug.

  
Agron then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Nasir’s lips before turning around and walking away, leaving Nasir flustered.

  
When Agron was back at his house, Nasir turned around and opened his front down. Upon doing so, he heard a small shriek and realized he had nearly knocked his little sister to the ground.

  
“Watch it!” Lilith shouted in exasperation, rocking back on her heels as she stepped back from the door.

  
“What where you doing?” Nasir asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

  
“I was just…checking the door knob?” Lilith lied, offering her brother a cheeky smile.

  
“Were you spying on me? “ Nasir questioned.

He was not buying his sister’s crap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I wouldn’t call it spying…Besides, it was pretty boring up until the kiss.” Lilith told him with a giggle.

“LILITH!” Nasir yelled as his sister turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

He raced after her, just able to catch up with Lilith as she was making an attempt to slam her bedroom door in his face. Nasir grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her as payback.

“What did I tell you about spying on me, brat?” he asked as Lilith writhed in his arms.

  
“Let me go of me, you evil jerk!” Lilith screamed between gasps of laughter.

  
Nasir obeyed his sister’s command, picking her up and tossing her on her bed.

  
“Consider this a warning.” Nasir threatened with a playful smile painted on his lip, standing at the foot of his sister’s queen size bed.

  
Lilith stuck her tongue out at him before rolling over onto her stomach to face him directly.

  
“So, who’s the hottie?” Lilith questioned, putting her hands under chin, propping herself up on her elbows.

  
“He is really hot, isn’t he?” Nasir asked with a defeated sigh.

  
“He really is! Now, tell me who he is, where you met him, and is he a good kisser?” Lilith demanded. “And why have you been keeping him a secret from me?” she added with a pout.

  
“Oh, shut up.” Nasir said as he walked over to sit on the edge of Lilith’s bed.

In response to Nasir’s action, Lilith got off her stomach and sat cross legged so that she was facing her brother.

Once she was comfortable, she gave Nasir a ‘get on with it’ look.

  
“Okay, okay. He is our new neighbor.” Nasir said, causing Lilith’s eyes to go wide.

  
“I knew he looked familiar. I’ve seen him a couple times hanging out with some kid on the porch.” Lilith informed him.

  
“Yeah, that’s his younger brother Duro.” Nasir explained.

  
“He’s cute.” Lilith said with a devious smile.

  
“He’s too old for you.” Nasir told her in his best ‘don’t even think about it’ voice.

  
“How old is he?” she asked defiantly as she crossed her arms.

  
“Fifteen, which is too old for my thirteen year old sister.” he stated as a matter-of-fact.

  
“Oh, is that so? Well…If you don’t mind me asking, how old is the guy you were just swapping spit with?” Lilith inquired, narrowing her eyes.

  
“That’s not the same.” Nasir said, trying to wave off her question.

  
“How old?” she asked again.

  
“…Eighteen…” Nasir whispered.

  
“EIGHTEEN!” Lilith yelled in disbelief. “Listen here, buddy! Next time you tell me someone is too old for me try not to get caught kissing said person’s older brother who could go to jail for kissing a sixteen year old I might add.”

  
“It was an innocent peck on the lips, Lilith. No one is going to jail.” Nasir said dismissively, trying not to blush as he thought about the kiss he and Agron shared earlier.

In retrospect, it was not so innocent.

  
“Hypocrite.” Lilith teased. “Now, back to the very tall, very attractive guy you were kissing. How did you guys meet?”

  
“He is a fighter and…long story short we met at one of Gannicus’ parties.” Nasir confessed.

"You went to a party at Gannicus’ and now you are kissing some eighteen year old? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Lilith asked, astonished by her brother’s new found boldness.

Nasir was always the quiet, reserved type of guy so hearing about his actions of late had Lilith stunned.

  
“Hush. You acted like I’m some boring grandpa who is allergic to fun.” Nasir said dryly, annoyed by his sister’s comment.

  
“That’s because you are a boring grandpa and I’m pretty sure you break out in hives if fun is even mentioned.” Lilith teased, receiving a pillow to the face courtesy of her big brother.

"I know how to have fun!” he said as Lilith wacked him with the pillow he had just assaulted her with.

  
“Yeah, apparently you’ve been taking lessons from the hottie next door on how to have a good time.” Lilith joked with a playful wink that made Nasir groan.

  
“Ew, stop. You are my baby sister and sexual innuendos need to never come out of your mouth in my presence.”

  
Lilith laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “Get over, brother. I’m a thirteen year old girl. I know things.”

  
Nasir cringed at the thought of his little sister knowing anything of a sexual nature and decided to change the subject before he vomited or started asking for names of boys he needed to kill.

  
“Anyway, I’m going out to dinner with Agron tomorrow and I would appreciate it if you didn’t bombard him with questions or embarrassing comments when he comes to pick me up. I’m prepared to offer a bribe.” he stated, catching his sister’s attention.

  
“Ooo, I’m listening.” Lilith said a sly smile on her lips.

  
“I’ll cover for you next time you want to go somewhere without adult supervision,” Nasir said, “on the condition that is that I feel that you will be safe and there are absolutely no boys.”

  
“Pfft, that’s supposed to be a bribe?” His little sister asked, rolling her eyes.

  
“And I will take you to see that stupid One Direction movie.” Nasir added through gritted teeth.

  
“Deal!” Lilith nearly yelled.

  
“You are such a brat.” Nasir joked, letting out a sigh before getting to his feet.

  
“I’m your favorite sister.” Lilith called after him as he reached her bedroom door.

  
“Ha! You’re my only sister.” he laughed, grabbing the door knob.

  
Lilith rolled her eyes but ignored Nasir’s statement as she said, “Mom said dinner would be ready soon.”

  
“Okay, I’m going to work on some homework until it’s done.” Nasir informed Lilith.

  
He was about to shut her door behind him when his little sister called his name.

  
“Yeah?” he answered, turning around to look at the younger girl who was still sitting cross-legged on her bed.

  
“I’m really glad you are going out with this Agron guy.” Lilith said, smiling at her older brother, a look of affection on her face. “He makes you smile and I haven’t seen you do that in a long time. And you really deserve someone who makes you happy.”

  
Nasir looked at his baby sister for a moment, unable to express the gratitude he felt toward her.

  
Finally he managed to say in a low voice, “Thank you Lil. I love you baby sis.”

  
“I love you too, Nazzie.” she replied before Nasir closed her bedroom door.


	10. The Stupid Neither Forgive Nor Forget; The Naive Forgive And Forget; The Wise Forgive But Do Not Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is up to something and Agron knows that it's nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I was irresponsible and decided to write chapter 10 instead of focus on my school work...D: LOL Anyway, hope everybody is ready for the drama llama chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you all for reading! I love reading everybody's comments and opinions! :D **** means time has passed.

Nasir, much to his dismay, woke up early Wednesday morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

  
“Saxa! It’s five o’clock in the fucking morning. You better be dying. Scratch that, you better be dead and calling me from the great beyond.” Nasir grumbled into the phone sleepily.

  
“You didn’t call me last night to tell me how things went with Agron, you little bitch. So this is your punishment.” Saxa retorted with a giggle.

Nasir, noting that his best friend’s voice was way too cheerful for such an ungodly hour, let out a loud sigh.

  
“Nothing exciting happened, I promise. I actually passed out on him.” Nasir admitted as he sat up in his bed and stretched.

  
He knew there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep, at least not if Saxa had anything to say about it.

  
“What? Dude, you are so lame! How does one fall asleep in the presence of someone with such amazing abs?” Saxa teased, sounding as though she were distraught by the very idea.

  
“It’s easier than you think. Especially when you are lying against said ads with Agron giving you a massage.” Nasir confessed, unable to hold back the details of the night before.

  
He usually was not one to brag but he just couldn’t help it. Not when Agron was involved.

  
“I knew you were holding out on me! Are you guys going to hang out again? Did he kiss you?” Saxa asked her voice full of excitement.

  
She was overjoyed at the thought of her best friend finally being with someone who would treat him right. Nasir deserved to be treated with respect and she knew, even only knowing Agron for a short time, that he would never disrespect Nasir the way Dylan did.

  
“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Nasir teased, earning a frustrated sigh from Saxa.

  
“That means you two totally played tonsil hockey.” she said in a ‘that a boy’ tone.

Nasir made a disgusted face even though Saxa wasn't there to see it. That saying completely grossed him out.

  
“I will pay you a large sum of money if you never use the words ‘tonsil hockey’ again.” Nasir grumbled, his tone one hundred percent serious.

  
“Shut up. I’m coming over.” Saxa stated before the line went dead.

  
Nasir chuckled lightly as he sat his cell phone back on his bedside table and got up. He had just enough time to brush his hair and change into his school clothes before Saxa was knocking on his bedroom door.

  
“You look nice!” she said as she crossed the room to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

  
Nasir was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of well-fitting jeans. His hair was down, which was unusual, but it was a nice change. There was nothing special about the outfit but there was something new about the way Nasir was carrying himself that made him look ten times more confident and secure in his own skin.

  
“Thanks! You look lovely as always.” Nasir said happily before returning the compliment.

Saxa smiled back, her eyes sparkling as she soaked in the sight of her best friend’s happiness.

  
“What?” Nasir asked, noticing that Saxa was staring at him.

  
“You are freaking glowing.” she stated, causing Nasir to roll his eyes.

  
“No, I’m not.” he protested although the huge smile on his face gave him away.

  
“Damn, what sort of witchcraft did Agron work on you last night?” Saxa asked with a giggle, making her best friend blush.

  
“It’s five thirty in the morning and we are not having this conversation. Let’s go to breakfast.” Nasir demanded, deliberately ignoring Saxa’s question.

  
Saxa resisted the urge to argue and instead got up to followed Nasir.

  
They were walking down the steps of Nasir's front porch when Saxa randomly broke off from him and headed toward Agron’s house.

  
“Saxa! What the hell are you doing?” Nasir called after his best friend as her pace quickened.

  
No bothering to answer him, Saxa made her way up to Agron’s front door, Nasir hot on her heels.

  
“Are you crazy?” Nasir asked in vain as Saxa rang the doorbell.

  
“I’m going to see if Agron wants to go to breakfast with us.” she said simply.

  
Before he could say anything in response, Agron’s father opened the door, preventing Nasir from committing homicide.

"Good morning! It’s good to see you again Nasir.” Agron’s father greeted, smiling at the two teenagers standing on his front porch.

He was dressed for work; thank the gods, Nasir thought. He was delighted to see that Saxa had not disturbed the older man's sleep.

  
“Good morning, sir.” Nasir said, returning his smile. “This is my best friend Saxa.” he added so as not to be rude.

  
“Hello Saxa. It’s nice to meet you.” Agron’s father told her, holding his hand out.

  
She took it and said, “Nice to meet you as well, sir. Nasir and I were just wondering if Agron might like to join us for breakfast.”

In response, Agron's father chuckled, releasing Saxa’s hand.

  
“If Agron had it his way the day would start at noon. To say my son is not a morning person would be an understatement.” the older man explained. “But you are welcome to wait here and I will see if he wants to join you.”

  
Nasir was about to tell Agron’s father that that wouldn’t be necessary because he didn’t want to take away from Agron’s rest be Saxa cut him off.

  
“That would be great! Thank you, sir." she chimed in.

Agron's father nodded and asked them inside before he made his way up the stairs to wake up his eldest son.

  
“I’m going to kill you.” Nasir threatened once Agron’s father was out of earshot. “Slow and painfully.”

  
“You’re welcome boo.” Saxa replied a smile on her face that could only be described as devilish.

  
Nasir’s blood was boiling due the smug look his best friend wore. He was giving some serious thought to where he was going to hide her body after he murdered her for being so infuriating when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

When Agron’s father reappear, Agron was not with him.

  
“He’ll be down in just a minute.” Agron’s father explained when he saw the confused look on Saxa’s face. “Frankly, I’m surprised he even opened his eyes when I asked him if he wanted to go to breakfast with you and Nasir. I pretty much have to use every tactic there is to get him out of bed normally. He must really like you two.” he joked as he moved to grab his brief case.

  
Saxa muttered something under her breath about who Agron really liked and Nasir just added it to the list of reasons he wanted to strangle her.

  
“You are both welcome to take a seat on the couch while you wait for Agron. I hope you all have a good breakfast. I’m off to work.” Agron’s father said with a chuckle.

  
“Have a good day!” Saxa said as Agron’s father walked to the door to make his exit.

  
“Thank you!” Nasir added before the older man was out of sight.

  
After a moment, Saxa decided to make herself comfortable on the couch. Nasir reluctantly joined her, a scowl painted on his face.

  
“Gods, Nasir. Don’t be such a baby. You heard Agron’s dad. He wanted to join us.” she said mildly, crossing her legs and sitting back against the couch.

  
“What is it with you and waking people up? Just an FYI, because I’ve been on the receiving end of it, nobody likes it!” Nasir complained.

  
“Especially at five thirty in the morning.” said a groggy but playful voice from the other side of the room.

  
Nasir looked over to see that Agron had made his way downstairs looking exhausted. His hair was a mess and sticking up at all ends and he was wearing a wrinkled white t-shirt with black basketball shorts.

Nasir could tell that Agron had not bothered to change out of the clothes he had worn to sleep. But despite the state of his clothes and hair, Agron still looked fantastic and Nasir mentally cursed him for it.

"Whenever you two princesses are done bitching I would like to get going. I’m starving.” Saxa taunted, getting up to head outside.

  
Nasir made a face behind her back that made Agron laugh as they followed her.

Once outside, Agron volunteered to drive to which Nasir and Saxa had no complaints. Agron pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlock the car, Saxa immediately diving into the backseat.

  
“You sure you don’t want to sit up front Saxa?” Nasir asked once he was seated in the passenger’s seat.

  
“No, I’m fine back here. Nice and cozy.” she purred, buckling her seatbelt.

  
He knew the only reason she hadn’t battled him for the front seat was because she wanted him to sit in front with Agron. She probably thought the backseat gave her a better vantage point to watch Agron and Nasir’s interactions.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Nasir followed suit putting on his seatbelt, all the while damning Saxa for being manipulative but genius.

"So, where are we off to?” Agron asked as he started the car.

  
Heavy metal music blasted out of the speakers as soon as he turned the key, Agron moving hastily to turn it down.

  
“Sorry, I forgot I left the volume up.” Agron apologized, having seen Nasir flinch at the sudden sound.

  
“It’s all good.” Nasir reassured him with a smile. “And I think we should go to IHOP.”

  
“IHOP it is.” Agron said, putting the car in reverse to back out of the driveway.

  
“Um, do I not get a say? What if I don’t want IHOP?” Saxa griped from behind them.

"My apologies Saxa but I have found that it is not within my ability to say no to Nasir.” Agron confessed, shooting Nasir a smile complete with those illegally adorable dimples.

  
Nasir couldn’t see her but he knew Saxa was grinning in the backseat.

After a couple minutes of silence Agron turned up the music a little.

Nasir tried to act like the inaudible screaming coming from the radio didn’t not faze him but he must have been doing a terrible job at it because Agron said, a hint of laughter in his voice, “You can change the station to whatever you want.”

  
“No, it’s okay. It’s your car.” Nasir protested, not wanting to be rude.

  
“Nasir, I insist. From this point forward you are in charge of the tunes.” Agron told him with a wink.

  
At that, Nasir barely heard Saxa make a comment under her breath along the lines of wanting to vomit from all of the cuteness.

Refusing to acknowledge her presences, let alone her snide remarks, Nasir leaned forward to press the search button. He skimmed through the channels for a couple minutes until he found a classic rock station which happened to by playing ‘Bad Medicine’ by Bon Jovi.

Saxa and he immediately started singing at the top of their lungs and Nasir was pleasantly surprised when Agron joined them.

  
When they finally arrived at IHOP, Saxa led the way into the restaurant, Agron at Nasir’s side. It did not take long from them to be seated, Saxa on one side of the booth Nasir and Agron on the other.

And Nasir, although he knew he would be paying for it later, was extremely happy Saxa had decided to get him up at the butt crack of dawn to hang out with her and Agron.

  
“What are you guys going to get?” Saxa asked, already prepared to order as she sat her menu to the side.

  
“I was thinking ham and hash browns.” Nasir mused, scanning the options printed before him.

  
“That sounds amazing.” Agron agreed, placing his menu on top of Saxa’s at the end of the table.

  
“Aw, you two even like the same breakfast.” Saxa cooed.

  
Nasir fought the urge to stomp on her foot and instead smiled over at Agron who leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

 

 

****

 

 

  
After they ate their breakfast the three of them sat in the booth talking. Nasir listened as Saxa gave Agron the 411 about everything there was to know about Marshall.

  
“I hate to break up the gossip session but we really need to get to school.” Nasir informed them looking at the clock on his phone.

  
They had thirty minutes before the first bell and had forgotten to bring their backpacks with them so Agron had to drive back to his house so they could get their school supplies.

Later, the older boy offered to give them both a ride to school and Saxa graciously accepted for the both of them.

  
“Next time we should plan this out a little better.” Saxa teased once she and Nasir were back at his house.

  
She had grabbed her backpack from her car and was waiting patiently for Nasir to get his stuff.

  
“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” Nasir joked back, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

  
Agron was waiting for them when they finally got everything they needed for school.

By the time they got to campus, Nasir had only a few seconds to say goodbye to Agron who gave him a quick hug and said he would see him later.

  
“You are head over heels for that boy.” Saxa taunted as she and Nasir parted company with Agron and ran to class.

  
A defiant “Shut up.” was all Nasir could muster as they made it to class just in time for the bell, sinking into their seats right as the teacher entered the room.

 

 

  
****

 

 

  
Homeroom went by incredibly fast and Nasir found his good mood dwindling rapidly.

"You should just ditch English.” Saxa said as they exited their classroom. “I’ll join you. We can be rebels together.”

  
“Thanks Saxa but I need to go to class.” Nasir told her with a small smile.

  
Saxa pulled her best friend into a hug wrapping her arms around him tightly.

  
“If that bastard says or does anything to you tell me right away. I know someone who is one hundred eighty pounds of defined muscle and would be all too willing to kick Dylan’s ass.” she teased, before releasing Nasir.

  
He nodded, his smile growing wider and told Saxa he would see her at lunch.

When Nasir reached his English class he took a deep breath and entered the classroom with his head held high.

As usual, Dylan was already in his seat, his eyes catching sight of Nasir. Much to his surprise however, Dylan did not seem angry.

“Hey baby.” his ex aid softly when Nasir took his seat.

Nasir couldn’t even begin to think of anything to say in response to that. This was the same guy that just yesterday said he was done with Nasir.

  
“Listen, I know I said some terrible things to you the other day. And I know there is nothing I can do to take them back even though I wish I could…but I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

  
Dylan was now turned to face Nasir, a sad look on his face. Nasir could not believe what he was hearing. Dylan never apologized. And he actually seemed legitimately sorry.

  
“You didn’t just hurt me, Dylan. You broke my heart. What you said was beyond cruel.” Nasir told him, trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

  
“I know. And I wish to the gods I could take it back. I was just so angry. And now I know I had no right to be. Nasir I promise I will do everything in my power to earn your forgiveness.” Dylan vowed. “Can I start by taking you out to dinner? My treat.”

  
Nasir was so overwhelmed by Dylan’s sudden expression of kindness that he did not hesitate to say yes. This was the Dylan he knew, the Dylan he fell in love with.

“Great. Why don’t you just come home with me and we can decide where to go from there?” Dylan suggested, smiling brightly at Nasir.

  
“Deal.” Nasir agreed as the bell rung to begin class.

 

 

  
****

 

 

  
School seemed to be on fast forward that day and it seemed like in no time Nasir was at Dylan’s house making plans for dinner.

He had decided that telling Saxa would be the worst thing he could possible do so he had made up a story about how he needed to go to the library and that one of their mutual friends offered to take him.

  
“Do you want to go to Cracker Barrel?” Dylan asked Nasir as they lounged on the couch in Dylan’s living room.

  
“That would be great.” Nasir said with delight.

  
Cracker Barrel was his favorite restaurant and he was beyond excited that Dylan even offered to go there.

  
Before they went out to eat they decided to do a little homework which they didn’t finish until four thirty.

  
“You ready to go?” Dylan asked grabbing his keys as Nasir repacked his backpack.

  
“Absolutely.” Nasir said taking Dylan’s hand so that he could lead him out to the car.

  
As Nasir was putting on his seatbelt his phone went off.

  
“Hey, give me that.” Dylan said playfully, grabbing Nasir’s cell before he could see who was calling.

  
“What if it’s my parents?” Nasir asked, trying to take back his phone.

  
“It’s not.” Dylan promised as the phone stopped ringing. “I’m turning this off. I want you all to myself.”

  
Nasir wanted to protest but Dylan was in such a good mood that he didn’t want to ruin the night.

  
When they got to the restaurant, Dylan was a perfect gentleman. He opened doors for Nasir, engaged in polite conversation, and he even kept his promise and paid for Nasir’s meal.

It was like a dream come true.

And to top it all off, when Dylan drove him home he told Nasir he had an amazing time and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t ask to be invited in; he didn’t expect Nasir to do anything he didn’t want to. Nasir waved as Dylan drove away unable to remove the goofy grin plastered on his face. He was in such a euphoric daze walking across his front lawn that he almost didn’t notice the large figure sitting on his porch steps.

As soon as the figure came into focus it felt as though Nasir had the wind knocked out of him.

  
“Agron…” he said weakly.

  
“You were with him?” Agron asked as he stood up, his body visible shaking with anger.

  
Nasir felt humiliated. How could he have forgotten his plans with Agron?

  
“I’m so so sorry Agron. I completely forgot…” Nasir began but Agron cut him off.

  
“I called you.” he said, his voice low and controlled but dripping with malice.

  
“Dylan shut off my phone.” Nasir replied and immediately wished he hadn’t.

  
In a flash, Agron turned on his heels and made a beeline for his house.

  
“Agron! Agron wait!” Nasir called as he ran after him.

  
Agron’s longs strides made it difficult for Nasir to keep up with him and by the time he reached the older boy he was half way through the front door of his house.

Before Agron could disappear inside however, Nasir grabbed his arm trying to make him listen.

  
“Please, Agron. I’m sorry. I would have never blown off our plans on purpose.” he pleaded.

  
“It’s not that you forgot about our plans, Nasir.” Agron sighed, his tone no longer sounding angry, just incredibly sad.

  
“Agron you have to understand, he’s the first guy I’ve ever loved.” Nasir said in a small, pathetic voice.

  
“He’s abusive Nasir. And he doesn’t love you.” Agron said blatantly.

  
At those words, Nasir let go of Agron as though the contact had burned him.

"Just because you’re jealous doesn’t give you the right to say hurtful things.” Nasir spat back.

  
“You’re damn right I’m jealous!” Agron confessed, raising his voice to Nasir for the first time. “And you know who I’m jealous of? An ungrateful, conceded, hurtful bastard who doesn’t deserve the time and effort you have wasted on him.”

  
“I’m done listening to this.” Nasir said turning to leave.

  
“He knew we had plans tonight.” Agron blurted out when Nasir was half way down his front porch steps.

  
“What?” Nasir asked angrily, turning to look at Agron.

  
“He overheard me telling my friend after homeroom that I had a date with a guy I really liked.”

  
“I don’t believe you.” Nasir replied, fighting to control the overwhelming sadness that had just washed over him.

  
“You don’t have to believe me but it’s true.” Agron told him and in the dim glow of the porch light Nasir could see a tear running down his cheek.

  
“Dylan wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t apologize for everything and take me to dinner just to spite you!” Nasir yelled, but even as the words left his mouth he knew they were a lie.

  
“I hope you are right.” was all Agron could manage to say before he went inside his house, leaving Nasir on his front steps unable to move.


	11. Times Have Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I know it's been AGES, but here you go my lovelies!  <3 (Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors that I didn't catch.)

By the time Nasir reached his room he had tried to call Dylan five times with no success. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, he gave up and threw his phone across the room in a fit of anger. Surely there was an explanation for Dylan ignoring his calls. He simply refused to believe that anyone, especially Dylan, could be so cruel and manipulating. However, the longer he dwelled on what Agron had said, the more he couldn’t help but see that there was a possibility that the older boy might had been right. 

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over Nasir causing him to feel lightheaded. Could that night have been just an elaborate plan on Dylan’s behalf to hurt Agron? Fighting back tears, Nasir mentally kicked himself for being so naïve and stupid. Walking over to his bed, he dropped down onto the mattress, not bothering to change out of his clothes. He then spent the next couple of hours just lying there, his mind racing, and his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. What if he had ruined his chance with Agron for nothing? What if Dylan hadn’t really changed and it was all for show? 

Before Nasir knew it the sun was beginning to rise. He hadn’t slept at all that night and his head was throbbing. At seven that morning his mother came to his room to wake him up, entering his bedroom to find Nasir lying in his bed fully clothed, his eyes bloodshot and his face completely drained of color. 

“Nasir? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” his mother asked, coming over to him to check his temperature.

Knowing that there was absolutely no way he would survive a full day at school, Nasir lied and told her that he thought he was coming down with the flu. And much to his relief, his mother suggested that he should stay home. Before she left for work she got him a couple Advil and a hot cut of tea, and even though it wasn’t much, it brought Nasir some comfort. 

Once everyone was out of the house, both his parents at work and his little sister at school, Nasir decided to get up and take a bath. The warm water felt amazing but Nasir could not escape his worrisome thoughts. He soaked in the tub for a while but soon became restless. He then took a quick shower to wash his hair before getting out so he could dried off and get dressed. 

Unable to help himself, Nasir decided to wear the pair of Agron’s sweat pant he had borrowed. He did this mostly because they were comfortable, but a small part of him just wanted to wallow in self-pity. Neglecting to put on a shirt, because he was home alone and not planning on company, Nasir went downstairs when he was done to watch TV. 

He was halfway to the living room when he turned and bolted back upstairs to grab his cell phone that he had flung across the room the night before. Reaching the spot where his cell lay on the ground, Nasir picked it up to examine it thoroughly. He was ecstatic to find that no real damage had been done, just a small dent on the side that he could easily get over. His happiness dwindled however when he realized that he had three missed calls from Saxa and none from Dylan. 

Feeling bad, Nasir shot his best friend a quick text message to let her know where he was. Within seconds, she replied with a snappy message, scolding him for not letting her know immediately that he was ill. Rolling his eyes at the text, he replied with a sarcastic remark of his own and told her not to fret. Once he had Saxa under control, Nasir resumed his original plan, going downstairs to channel surf. Hours later, Nasir finally found a show that held his interest. Plus, it didn’t hurt that the two main characters were pretty hot. Rolling a pillow up under his neck, Nasir laid on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching Supernatural until he drifted off to sleep.

 

********

 

“Naz? Hey, wake up. Earth to Nasir!” 

Nasir’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone trying to wake him. Focusing, he saw his little sister standing beside the couch. 

“What time is it?” Nasir asked, his throat scratchy and dry. 

“Almost five,” Lilith informed him with a concerned look. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better,” he joked, trying to ease his sister’s mind.

“Well, I’m sorry to wake you but there is someone here to see you,” Lilith explained as Nasir sat up. 

“Is it Dylan?” Nasir asked hopefully.

“Dylan? What? No, gross. It’s the hottie from next door,” Lilith told him with a sly smile.

Taking a moment to process his sister's words, Nasir’s jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock. 

“Agron is here? Where?” he asked, getting up from the couch.

“He’s sitting on the porch. I invited him in but he didn’t want to disturb you. I told him not to worry, disturbing you is what I do best and he volunteered to wait outside,” Lilith giggled. 

“Thanks for waking me up, Lil. I really need to talk to him,” Nasir said as he gave his little sister's shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking past her to get to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Nasir stepped outside to see Agron sitting on the porch swing staring absently into space.

“Hey,” Nasir said in a small voice, walking over to join Agron on the swing.

“Hey there,” Agron replied, his voice equally as low as he turned to look at Nasir. “You weren’t at school today.” he added thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep much last night,” Nasir admitted, returning Agron’s gaze.

“Me either,” Agron confused. 

Examining Agron closely, Nasir could tell he wasn’t over-exaggerating. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked completely beat. 

“Agron, is there any way you can forgive me?” Nasir asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Despite the nap he took he was still exhausted and his emotions were running high. 

“You had my forgiveness the minute you apologized to me last night, Nasir,” Agron told him, shaking his head as if he were in disbelief. “Do you know how bad I want to be mad at you?”

“You mean you’re _not_ mad at me?” Nasir asked in a pitiful tone, looking down at his hands.

For a moment, Agron didn’t reply. Then suddenly he reached his hand over to catch Nasir’s chin, gently titling his head up so that they locked eyes.

“No, Nasir. I’m not mad. I just wish you would forget that jerk Dylan and give me a chance,” Agron said with a small smile. “You’re incredible and it’s hell knowing that _he_ has your heart," the older boy added, saying the word 'he' as if it were the most vulgar thing to ever escape his mouth. 

“If roles were reversed Dylan would be furious with me,” Nasir mumbled, breaking eye contact with Agron.

“Yeah, well Dylan is a jackass,” Agron stated bluntly and Nasir could tell he wasn’t in the mood to sugarcoat his hatred for Dylan.

“I’ve spent so much time and energy trying to make him happy…” Nasir began but his voice faltered. 

“You shouldn’t have to work that hard, Nasir. I’m not saying maintaining a relationship is effortless but it shouldn’t be as difficult as Dylan has made it for you. It’s a two way street. And from what I’ve seen, it seems like you are the only one putting forth any sort of effort. When is the last time Dylan did something to make you happy for no other reason than just to see you smile? Because that is all I want to do, Nasir. All I want is to see you happy,” Agron said earnestly, looking at Nasir like he was the only person he could see. Like he could look at him forever and never get tired of his face. 

“It scares me when you say things like that…” Nasir whispered, once again looking down at his hands.

“Why?” Agron asked, unwilling to back down.

“Because…I…I don’t deserve such kindness. I’m selfish. Like last night…I didn’t even remember our plans Agron. Dylan apologized and I acted like you didn’t even matter,” Nasir huffed, his voice filled with shame.

“The person who you love apologized for saying something horrible and you jumped at the opportunity to make things better between the two of you. There is nothing wrong with that. Making a mistake doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be treated with kindness. Wanting something to work even though it’s broken doesn’t make you a bad person, babe. It just makes you human,” Agron told him as he put his arm around Nasir.

“I’m scared I’ll disappoint you again…I don’t want to do that. Not with you,” Nasir admitted, leaning against Agron’s chest.

“Disappointment is part of life. Do you really think I will never disappoint you? It’s not about the disappointment. It’s about the willingness to forgive and move on from whatever obstacle gets in our way. Relationships aren’t perfect. But I would be willing to work every day to try to get close to perfection for you. I’m prepared to earn your trust and I, by no means, think I’m entitled to it. I will prove to you that no matter what, I will never lay a hand on you in violence. Never Nasir. And I’ll treat you with the respect that you deserve. You are safe with me,” Agron promised. 

Nasir did not realize he was holding his breath until Agron had finished his speech. Letting out a deep sigh, Nasir stared up at Agron in awe, unable to say a word. The older boy’s words had hit him like a ton of bricks, the depth of their meaning almost too much for Nasir to process. He had never had someone care for him the way Agron did. His whole relationship with Dylan centered on Nasir’s fear of doing something that Dylan would not like or worrying about Dylan losing his temper because of something minor. But Agron was offering an escape from all that. No fear, no walking on eggshells to please him. Just an honest, healthy, and loving relationship based on the fact that both of them knew that the other was not perfect. Accepting each other for who they were was part of the journey and there were no unrealistic expectations. Just Agron, who was ready and willing to accept Nasir for everything he was, not everything he wished he could be.

“I know I’m safe with you Agron. You have no idea how safe you make me feel.” Nasir confessed, finally gathering the courage to speak. “It’s been you, not Dylan, that has made me feel wanted and happy. And you’ve made me feel like that since the day I met you.”

A smile crept onto Agron’s face at Nasir’s words, but he did not interrupt as Nasir continued to speak.

“I want to be with you and only you. I know you would never treat me the way Dylan does. I’ve always known that. I just wish I could have seen what was right in front of my eyes. You make me feel comfortable and confident and you have only wanted me to be me. I still don’t think I deserve someone as amazing as you but I want you all the same,” Nasir explained, letting the words tumble out of his mouth quickly so he would not lose his courage.

Agron’s smile, if possible, had gotten wider by the time Nasir was done with his declaration. And when he was sure that Nasir was finished speaking, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. 

“Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?” Agron mumbled against his lips, running his fingers through Nasir’s long black hair. 

“Yes Agron, nothing would make me happier,” Nasir replied before kissing him again. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> The underage warning is because I am making Nasir sixteen and Agron eighteen. Also, as I'm sure you guys can tell, Nasir's relationship with Dylan is abusive, mentally and physically. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up.


End file.
